Acquiesce, A Riverdale Mystery (Bughead)
by 0TheTownWithPep0
Summary: Sequel to "Fourteen Days". Death has come to Riverdale again, and this time nobody is safe. Everybody is in danger. (Rated T for death)
1. Chapter 1: Not Again

**Chapter One : Not Again**

Junior year was starting, but after everything, the thought seemed so inexplicable. Everyone who knew what Betty had gone through, had promised to keep it a secret. Betty had stated very clearly she just wanted to start junior year without the past following her around like a prowling lion.

The first day of school had been mostly uneventful. Despite Cheryl acting super nice around Betty, things were on their way to going back to normal.

Sitting around a table in Pop's, Betty clinked glasses with Veronica. Archie had his arm around the Latina and Betty leaned into Jughead's body. "To the official start of school," Veronica grinned. Jughead clinked his already half empty milkshake to Betty's cup and Archie clinked his soda to Veronica's milkshake.

"Didn't school officially start when the first bell rang?" Betty joked lightheartedly.

Settling into their seats, the group fell into easy conversation. Betty's hair was loose, falling down her shoulders with soft curls. It had been of the first days she hadn't worn a ponytail to school and she kind of liked the feeling of freedom. It was almost as if, wearing her hair down, was almost a silent defiance to her mother. After all, Alice was the one who liked the ponytail in the first place.

The young blond woman kissed Jughead's cheek and leaned into his warmth once again. A smile flickered across his face, and the two tried to ignore Veronica and Archie's shared look.

"So… new school year resolutions,"

"V, the start of school isn't like the start of a year," Betty grinned, laughing softly.

Archie shook his head and leaned into the booth seat, "Maybe, get back into music, I guess." He suggested, putting an arm around Veronica's shoulder. The Latina grinned and cupped her boyfriend's face, kissing her lips.

Betty rolled her eyes and looked away from the couple, out the window. It was dark out, the clouds dancing in the sky and the stars speckling the black void. For something so… peaceful, Betty shivered uneasily.

When Veronica and Archie finally drew away from each other, Veronica fixed her gaze on Betty. "What's bugging you?" she asked and brushed her hair from her eyes.

Betty felt all three pairs of eyes look at her with enough concern to make anyone uncomfortable. "Nothing," She shrugged simply, staring at the night sky so she wouldn't have to see everyone look at her. The truth was… _something _was wrong… she just didn't know what.

"My resolution is to try and start writing something important again," Jughead said randomly and Betty felt the eyes leave her. She held his hand and squeezed it to show her gratitude.

"You'll find something," Betty promised and got the flood of unease wash against her once again.

_What had happened?_

* * *

The group stayed at Pop's for another hour before Jughead and Betty excused themselves and left. One could only listen to Veronica go on about new clothing lines in different countries for so long. Jughead had the least patience for this topic, and it surprised Betty that he had lasted so long.

Now Jughead and Betty were walking to Jughead's motorcycle. The cold silence claimed by midnight gripped Betty like a snake. "Jug," she whispered.

Jughead stopped walking and offered a warm smile. "Yeah?"

The young woman's gaze traveled to the forest and she felt the uneasy feeling prickle on her skin. "Follow me," Betty said bluntly and walked toward the forest. Jughead followed closely behind. _Something _was out there.

"What?"

Betty felt her heart race when she heard a yell of agony and pain. The young woman backed into Jughead's embrace and swallowed hard. "Did… did you hear that?" Betty asked, voice cracking with horror. Jughead's hand went to his pocket and he pulled out a knife.

Footsteps raced in the trees and Betty shook with fear. To her relief, the footsteps faded but her relief was short lived when she heard a weak gasp in the distance. Betty tore herself from Jughead's comfort, forcing herself to be brave.

"He… help…"

Betty raced into the trees, Jughead running after her in dismay. "Betty!" he called desperately but she ignored him. Someone was hurt.

Looking to the floor to find safe footing, Betty felt her mouth go dry at the sight. The undergrowth and stepped on and crushed with footsteps. Still, the worst part was the fact the droplets of thick blood leading farther into the trees. Jughead was still pushing branches away in an attempt to catch up.

Betty followed the blood trail, heart pounding in her chest. "Hello?" she whispered in fear. A ragged gasp was the reply. The Northsider rushed forward, ducking under the tree branches. When the blood trail ended, only a body was left.

"Oh my god, Chuck!" Betty gasped and crouched down.

Chuck was sprawled on the ground with his eyes fluttering open and closed. Blood pooled in his stomach where it was clear a knife had once been. It was clear what had happened, Chuck had been stabbed in the chest three times, right where his lungs should be.

Pressing her hands to the wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding, Betty felt tears cascade down her face. "No, no, stay with me…" she pleaded desperately. She felt Jughead's footsteps stop and she knew he had just laid eyes on Chuck's body. The Serpent king kneeled down beside them felt for a pulse in Chuck's neck.

"Is he alive?" Betty asked weakly. She heard Jughead sigh shakily.

"Barely," He answered, pulling out his phone.

"Please, Chuck!" The young woman sobbed, the young man's blood clung to her hands and wrists as she tried to stop the bleeding. It wasn't working. Betty looked to the young man's face and watched and his eyes flickered shut for the final time. His breath left him with a soft breath and she felt his body loosen.

Betty let out a horrified wail and Jughead wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away from the body. Tears poured down her face, Chuck's blood still thick on her hands.

Her mind flashed back to her kidnapping and she shook her head violently. "No…" She cried, breath hitching with horror. "Jug! Jughead, help him!" Betty screamed and Jughead held her head to his chest and rocked slightly. Still, the panic wouldn't leave her.

"An ambulance is coming…"

"It won't help! He's dead!" Betty wailed and closed her eyes tightly. "Jughead please…" She whispered, at a complete loss for words. **"Not again…"**

"We'll catch whoever did this… I promise," at his words, Betty could only nod slightly.

They would catch the person before they hurt anyone else. They had to. Riverdale couldn't have another serial killer.

* * *

"**No one is actually dead until the ripples they cause in the world die away."**

**-Terry Pratchett**

* * *

_**A/N: Done! Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be posted after four reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Sign

**Chapter Two : Bad Sign**

Betty stared at the test paper in front of her. Though she had witnessed someone die in her hands, she was back in class. The words on the sheet blurred together into something she was sure she wouldn't even be able to guess. The young woman rubbed her temple with her thumb and glanced up at the board.

She was in math, a class she usually excelled in. And yet she hadn't answered a single problem in the twenty minutes since the test was handed out.

Her hands felt filthy, stained with a dead man's blood. Betty let her hand roam free on the pages as she drew on the empty places on the test.

The last time Betty had gotten even close to what had happened was the events that took place in the summer. She shivered just thinking about the summer.

Staring at the paper she circled a random answer so she looked as if she working. For a moment, Betty had forgotten why the class was even taking a test so early in the year. When she remembered it was to see where everyone was, she erased her answer and reread the question.

Once again, the moment she read over the word's they blurred together in an unreadable mess. She pursed her lips in frustration.

"Are you alright, Betty?" Josie asked softly, and the young woman looked up in surprise.

Josie was sitting beside her, already on the second page of the test. Betty shook her head and trained her gaze on the etched names on the desk. "No…" She sighed quietly, words not feeling like her own. She put her pencil down and stopped doodling.

She had done this before, witnessed death. Witnessed could what could have been death. With the Black hood killings, Chic, Jason Blossom… What had Riverdale become? A beacon for death and murder? Betty glanced over at Josie when she realized the musician had been speaking. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

"I said, 'I'm here for you'... why are you so… out of it today?" Josie asked, emotions flickering in the young woman's brown eyes.

"What are we talking about?" Betty blinked in surprise at the new voice.

"Math," Josie answered casually and Betty glanced over her shoulder. Kevin was turned around in his chair, studying Betty's math paper.

Betty quickly put her hand over her paper, trying to keep a casual face. Kevin turned his attention back to Josie. "Have you heard what happened near Pop's last night?" Betty felt her stomach lurch. She felt sick.

Quickly standing up, she grabbed her stuff and quickly fled the classroom. Kevin, Josie and the rest of the students looking up in surprise while the teacher walked over to where Betty was sitting to talk with Josie. Kevin quickly grabbed Betty's test papers and slid them in his bag without the teacher knowing.

The door of the classroom closed with a quiet thud and Betty rubbed her forehead. Rushing to the bathroom, she bile rise in her throat. Hurrying into a stall, she threw up before taking a shaky breath. Betty looked down at her hands, they looked clean but she could still _feel _the sticky blood.

Shakily, she stood and washed her hands and face with the sink water. Bringing her gaze to the mirror, Betty stared at herself. What was happening with Riverdale? Suddenly, her loose hair tumbled messily at her shoulders and she quickly pulled it into a ponytail. As if trying to be a sophomore again would stop the events of the past months.

Sinking to the floor, she put her head in her wet hands. Tears trickled down her face, she wanted things to be normal again. That's all she wanted.

At least Jughead had something to write about again.

* * *

Jughead's phone vibrated silently in his pocket and he pulled it out of his pocket just enough to read the text message. History held to significant importance anyways, plus it was boring.

**Kevin: Betty just ran out of math class, and was drawing some disturbing stuff on her test. **_**(Sent at 9:38 AM)**_

**Kevin: *IMAGE* **_**(Sent at 9:39 AM)**_

The picture Kevin sent was filled with random drawings. Horrifying drawings. Pools of what Jughead guessed was blood, a knife, a gun, narrowed eyes, shards of glass. There was also a smear of blood on the page, Jughead sighed in frustration, she was reverting back to hurting her palms.

Jughead quickly typed back a 'thanks' and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He raised his hand and the teacher looked over in surprise.

"Yes, Forsythe?"

"Jughead." he corrected with an annoyed grumble. "And I need to go, something came up," Without waiting for an answer, he turned and left the room. Any teacher who called him Forsythe didn't deserve a real explanation. Besides, he needed to get to Betty and it wasn't like anyone even looked at his grades.

Once outside of the classroom, he pulled out his phone to text Betty.

**Jughead: Meet me outside by my motorcycle, please? **_**(Sent at 9:42 AM)**_

**Betts: Sure, but you have to tell my teacher why I left class for a text message. **_**(9:45 AM)**_

Jughead narrowed his eyes, she was lying to him. A **bad sign** already. As he pushed open the school doors, he saw Betty sitting on his motorcycle, face pale and a troubled frown playing at her lips. As he approached her, she looked up and faked a smile. When he didn't smile back, she dropped her act and wrapped his arms around him.

"Who told you? Kevin or Josie?" she asked with a sigh.

The young man immediately tried to forgive her for lying before. Still, he couldn't find himself too. Would she have kept the act up if he didn't know? Pulling away from the hug, he grabbed her hands. Betty flinched, trying to pull her hands away but he kept a firm grip. When she gave up, he unfurled her hands. Crescent marks patterned her palm.

When Jughead looked at Betty, she pursed her lips and cast her gaze downwards. She was clearly embarrassed. The young man pulled her into a warm hug once again and felt her walls fall almost instantly. "I'm sorry, that I lied," She whispered, voice cracking.

Jughead simply nodded and breathed in a sigh. "Are you sick?" He asked softly and she pulled away self-consciously.

"I was nervous-"

"-The truth."

There was a pause before Betty finally sighed. "What has Riverdale become?"

The Serpent instantly understood and glanced down at his shoes, blood still smeared the bottom of his shoes from when they had found Chuck's body. Jughead was never a fan of the headstrong young man, after what he had almost done with Betty all the months ago, but it still made him sick.

Jughead ran a hand through his hair and fixed his beanie before looking at Betty. "I don't know," he admitted softly. He wasn't sure what else to say. Instead of saying more, he held her close to him and kissed her head. He felt the same way that Betty felt.

"Let's go home,"

* * *

"Wait- slow down," Veronica interrupted, holding her hand up for Archie to stop talking. "Chuck's dead?"

"Yeah, stabbed in the lungs three times. That's what Jughead told me," Archie repeated and the Latina sat back into her couch.

She shook her head in surprise, eyes softening with sadness and concern. "And Betty was there but couldn't save him… have you asked Jughead how she is?"

The red-headed young man sighed and shrugged. "He said she could tell us if she wanted," Archie mumbled in frustration. Veronica could see that even though Archie was annoyed, he was also concerned for Betty. Veronica was as well.

"Enough talk," Archie added finally and cupped Veronica's cheeks as he kissed her. Veronica kissed him back, but it kind of felt wrong. There was another murderer in Riverdale, and three stab wounds could not be an accident. Who could possibly have done such a thing?

When Veronica felt her skin prickle, she pushed the thought away entirely. Murder wasn't something she needed to be worrying about.

_Right?_

* * *

When Archie opened his eyes a few hours later and got out of bed, he slid into his clothes and looked outside the window. The sun was high in the sky, and puffs of clouds danced around. Putting his jacket on, he turned around and paused at the door. Glancing over his shoulder and Veronica's sleeping figure, he left the room.

"Hiram! You shouldn't have done that!" Hermione was shouting, immediately Archie quieted his breathing and listened. What if _Hiram _was responsible for Chuck's death?

Archie's hands sweated, heart pounding in his chest rapidly. It was beating so fast it almost hurt. The Northsider licked his dry lips and narrowed his eyes in darkening confusion. The two Lodge's had gone silent. Then Hiram spoke with a low, calm voice.

"It's just one extra conference,"

Archie relaxed instantly, shoulders dropping as he sighed softly. As relieved as he was, he almost wished that this killer mystery could just be solved.

Slipping outside of the suite, Archie put his hands in his pocket. Fists clenching, Archie swore that he was going to find out who was turning his Riverdale into another feared town that everyone avoided. And he knew who he was going to question first.

The logical part of the young man told him to just let the authorities handle it, but he couldn't. Besides, if his suspect did work out, then Riverdale could finally escape from the shadow that wouldn't leave.

_He needed to visit Chic in jail._

* * *

"**Your emotions are the slaves to your thoughts, and you are the slave to your emotions." **

― **Elizabeth Gilbert**

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! The plan for the amount of chapter is around 25-30. Yeah, it'll be a long one. Thanks for reading!**_

_**What do you want to see more of in this book? Who do you want to NOT die at the hands (Or weapons) of this new killer?**_


	3. Chapter 3: BPC

**Chapter Three : B.P.C**

Betty turned the key pendant around in her hands. Sitting in her living room, she brought her gaze up to the door. She shivered at her last memory of being alone in her house.

"Are you alright?"

The young woman looked up in subtle surprise and smiled at Jughead. She wasn't alone, she reminded herself. "No," Betty replied softly and shrugged. "Well, I'm as fine as I can be," she murmured.

When her phone rang, Betty glanced at it. It was face down on the table countertop. She leaned forward, put the necklace on the table and grabbed her phone. Jughead looked up from his computer to look at Betty.

Answering the phone, Betty felt her skin prickle in slight worry.

"Ms. Cooper?" Betty relaxed, only slightly, at Doctor Curdle Jr's voice.

"Hello, Doctor Curdle." Jughead narrowed his eyes, closing his laptop and walking over to Betty. Betty put the call on speaker.

"There has been something found with Chuck's body," Betty's stomach clenched at the mention of her dead classmate. "A necklace, with locked heart and the initials; B.P.C. Does this mean anything to you?"

Betty's face paled, the color draining from her face completely.

"_Polly!" Betty whispered quietly. Her socks moving silently among the wood floors. Her short blond hair hung around her shoulders and she looked into her sister's room. _

_Thirteen-year-old Polly pulled the blanket off of her head and blinked her tired eyes at her sister. "What time is it?" She asked and Betty thanked the fact that her sister was an extremely light sleeper. _

"_Eleven in the morning, but I got you something!" young Betty grinned. Interest sparkled in Polly's eyes and she sat up, moving the pillows behind her for back support. _

"_I went to the store yesterday, and got us matching necklaces!" Betty had actually gotten them a few days ago, but just remembered when she woke up that morning. _

_Polly's face brightened and she looked at the necklaces that Betty pulled out of her pink robe. One was a heart locket necklace and the other was a key necklace. "They fit together, as well," Betty added quickly and placed them in her sister's palms. _

_Her older sister smiled warmly and turned the heart necklace in her hand. "I love this one…" she murmured. _

"_Then it's yours! These necklaces will show everyone how unbreakable our bond is!" Young Betty blubbered out, words falling from her mouth with excitement. _

"_I love it," _

Jughead looked over at her and frowned softly. "Yes, yes it does. Thank you… I'll come by tomorrow," Betty whispered hurriedly.

"Small bills as always,"

"Yes, of course." Then Betty hung up, hands still shaking.

The young man put his arm around Betty and rubbed her arm softly. "What was that?" he asked softly. When Betty didn't reply, he took the phone from her hands and put it back on the counter.

"Polly, that… that's Polly's necklace," Betty trailed off for a moment, Jughead stayed silent so she continued. "**B.P.C.** for Betty, Polly, Coopers. I gave her that necklace when I was eleven… I have…" she trailed off again before grabbing her own key necklace. "The match,"

"Why would Chuck have Polly's necklace?" Jughead asked softly, his voice quiet with affection and concern for Betty.

"She wouldn't give it up…" the Northsider whispered to herself before shaking her head. "She wouldn't," She repeated, this time to Jughead.

Jughead stayed quiet, seeing the fierce conflict in his girlfriend's eyes. When Betty looked at him and saw his doubt she narrowed her eyes in anger. She imaged Chuck's blood, thick in her hands and shook her head. No matter how many times the two sisters argued, they always kept the necklaces. Pain pulsing in her head, Betty rubbed her temple and she gripped the necklace pendant in her hand tightly.

"Betty?"

Betty barely heard him, as she stared forward. "What if… it's a warning and Polly…" This time, as she remembered Chuck's body, she felt horror surge through her like a bullet. As she drew her gaze from her bloody hands, she felt herself slowly look to the body. Instead of Chuck's lifeless, pale face, it was Polly's.

A scream of horror wracked her body and her necklace slid from her palm, clattering to the floor. Jughead immediately kneeled beside her and hugged her tightly to his chest. "We… need to get to Polly…" Betty choked out, hands shaking.

* * *

"Why are you here, Archie?"

As Archie took a seat in the visiting room, he fixed a cold gaze on Chic. The blond young man stared back without flinching.

Sitting in a wheelchair, Chic's leg muscles had grown weak from lack of use. His usually short hair was longer and unbrushed, hanging much lower than before. Still, his eyes showed a fierce loathing reserved for those close to Betty, and Betty herself.

"Chuck Clayton was _murdered_," the words felt strange on his tongue. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

Chic snorted in laughter and examined the marks he had made on his wheelchair. "I see no reason to tell you anything. You're the one who put me in here." the young man's voice was cold and anger seethed in his eyes.

"You put yourself in here when you kidnapped and tortured Betty," Archie snapped back, his patience running thinner and thinner. So far, he had avoided visiting Chic ever since the man's arrest. That didn't mean his anger had ever subdued. "Tell me, right now if you had anything to do with it and if you lie, so help me I'll-"

"No," Chic interrupted coolly. Then he leaned forward slightly, causing the guards to step forward if a fight broke out. "If I was able to commit murder from here, my sister would be the one found dead."

Archie felt rage spike in his veins and he quickly stood up. Spinning on his shoe's heel, he stalked to the exit without even glancing at Chic. His hands clenched and unclenched in an attempt to calm himself. Chic needed to pay for what he did, something more than just rot in prison.

He wished Betty had shot Chic in the _head_.

"Archie,"

Archie stopped walking and looked back at Chic. The guards were beginning to lead Chic out of the visiting room. The two made eye contact before Chic blinked and sent a smirk Archie's way.

"The person who did this is a _lot _closer than you think…" Chic grinned before pulled rolled out of the room, his old, rusted wheelchair making clicking sounds as Chic disappeared.

The red-headed young man watched Chic get escorted out with narrowed eyes. Closer? Was it Jughead? Revenge for what Chuck did to Betty all those months ago? Archie shook his head to clear his mind. Jughead wasn't a killer.

_But who did they know that was?_

* * *

As she reapplied a coating a black nail polish to her nails, Veronica chewed on her lip nervously. Many people could have had a grudge against Chuck, he wasn't the best person in his past. But he didn't deserve this…

If only someone could have been there… if only someone could have saved Chuck. Another murder in Riverdale… Veronica closed her eyes tightly. Couldn't this town ever catch a break? When she finally opened her eyes and looked back down at her nails, she narrowed her eyes at the fact that she had painted her fingertips on accident as well.

"Great," she hissed to herself. Putting the nail polish away she pulled out the nail polish remover and started fixing the mess she had created by looking away.

Had it been her dad? Or one of his hitmen? She knew her dad was capable of murder, but the murder of a teenager?

"Mija?" Veronica looked up at her father's voice and raised an eyebrow in question. Speak of the devil. The young woman sat down the remover down, the smell of alcohol filling the room and causing her to wrinkle her nose slightly in disgust.

"What do you want?" she asked simply. Couldn't she just finish painting her nails without her number one suspect- no. Quickly forcing the thought of her father being suspect from her mind she offered a weak smile. "I was planning to go out with Archie later today," She paused, not able to keep herself from suspecting her father. "Unless… there is a reason why I shouldn't?"

Hiram shook his head and smiled back. Nothing in his gaze gave away anything out of the usual. No guilt, no concern for himself, no haunting look that one would have from shooting teenager. "That's good, I hear a young man from Riverdale High was shot, I wouldn't want you to be in danger."

"The young man's name was Chuck, and that's exactly what Archie was thinking," Veronica replied, forcing a smile. She really needed to stop suspecting her father whenever something in Riverdale went wrong.

Why did so many things in Riverdale have to go wrong in the first place? The town was so small… and yet death count was so high.

* * *

"Dagwood, baby what's wrong?" Polly asked, rocking the crying baby in her arms. While Juniper was sleeping peacefully in her nursery, Dagwood just wasn't going to sleep. Polly had stepped outside into the warm night air in hopes that it would relax Dagwood, but the baby seemed to just want to cry.

As if he knew something was wrong.

When her phone rang, Polly wanted to scream in frustration. She couldn't even get her child to sleep and now she had someone calling her? Setting the baby in his car seat, she pulled out her phone and read the name of who was calling her.

Betty. Polly ended the call before it even started and looked down at Dagwood, who was screaming at the top of his lungs. Polly felt the same way.

The baby wasn't hungry, because she had fed him not even ten minutes ago. She was sure he was just tired, but why wouldn't he just sleep if he was tired?

When Dagwood suddenly ceased crying and started chewing on his knuckles as he yawned, Polly threw her hands up in defeat. Why did babies have to be so hard to take care of? So… confusing. Her child was asleep in less than three minutes, and Polly felt her anger disappear in a flash.

He was _perfect_.

What happened next was a blur, Polly heard a gunshot, a sob of regret and footsteps racing away. She looked to her baby first, who was awake and crying but uninjured. Then a burning pain pulsed in her body and she put her hand on her chest. Looking down slowly, she saw blood coating her hand and dripping onto the floor.

Her vision blurred, the pain went numb and Polly felt her eyes giving up as darkness flooded her gaze and she crumbled to the stone floor. Dagwood's wails echoed in her ears but she couldn't move. She couldn't help him…

It took a moment, but soon she couldn't even hear her baby's cries and let herself relax into the darkness.

* * *

"_Heaven is a comfort, but it's still not living." ― Alice Sebold_

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry that took so long! Please review, tell me what you want to see more and less of as well! Who do you think the killer is?_**


	4. Chapter 4: Moribund

**Chapter Four : Moribund**

"Pressure dropping, 80 of 50." One of the doctors murmured hurriedly as the monitor began beeping rapidly.

As Polly began to fall into V-Fib, her eyes gave tiny flickers of life before she stopped. Pulse dropping by the seconds, the doctors narrowed their eyes as they performed surgery.

"She's in V-Fib!" Another doctor mumbled as the monitor began to flatline. "We're losing her."

The female doctor, Doctor Gailson, bit her lip as she looked over to of the other doctors. "Get the paddles," she instructed. Then, in a whisper, she added to Polly and herself, "Come on…"

* * *

"Mom?" Betty blurted out as she rushed into the hospital waiting room. Jughead followed after her silently.

They had been called about five minutes on their way to the Farm when Alice had called saying Polly was in an ambulance on her way to the ICU. That's all she said before their internet connection had fizzled out and the call had ended. Jughead had turned the bike around the moment Betty told him to.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Alice gasped and rushed over, enveloping her daughter in a hug.

Dismissing her full name being spoken, Betty returned the hug. Her mother's face was red, making it clear she had been and was still crying. "I'm okay, mom," She murmured before pulling away slightly to get a better look at her mother's face. "What happened?"

"I heard a gunshot, and Dagwood was crying… I ran outside the Farm and Polly was on the ground… someone shot her, Elizabeth…"

"How is she now?"

"I don't know, she's in surgery…"

Betty felt her heart lurch. "Surgery? Where was she shot?" her voice was dry and her face paled. Alice pulled out of the hug and sat down, legs seemingly unable to carry her anymore. Betty related and took a step back to stabilize herself.

Jughead put his arm around Betty and she leaned into him slightly as she awaited her mother's reply.

"Her chest… b-by her heart…" Alice finally whispered.

Betty felt as if someone had knocked the wind from her as her vision flickered away for a moment. Jughead's arm closed around her to keep her from hitting the floor if she passed out.

"Betty?" He whispered when she was dead silent for at least four minutes.

"I'm… fine," She replied, but her voice wavered. "Mom- where are her belongings?" Betty asked quickly, desperate to get her mind off of her sister's condition. She couldn't break down like she did with Chuck. Polly wasn't dead, she was in surgery.

"Right here, everything she was in when she was brought over…" Alice murmured, grabbing the bag that was sitting in one of the chairs. "Why?"

Grabbing the bag and moving to a seat, she rummaged through the bag of belongings. "I need to… find something…" The blood on the outfits made her stomach curl. That's when she found it. Pulling out a watch, she handed it to Jughead.

"Why does she have a watch? The farm does not permit them." Her mother murmured. For once, Betty didn't have time to complain about how ridiculous the farm was.

_It's not hers. Just like her necklace wasn't Chuck's._

As Jughead put the watch in his jacket, Betty placed her sister's necklace in the bag. Fighting back tears of frustration and worry, she took a shaking breath before closing the bag up and giving it back to her mother.

"Jughead, I'm staying here… but if you want to go-" Instead of replying, Jughead sat beside her and she smiled softly. Letting out a soft sigh, she leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Not a chance." Her boyfriend answered after a moment, gaze narrowed in something Betty couldn't place. It was distant, troubled… but she wasn't sure what it was exactly.

* * *

For the first hour, Alice paced while Betty laid softly against Jughead's chest. While it wasn't the longest wait Betty had ever waited, that first hour really felt like it was.

Veronica arrived towards the second hour, and her pity made Betty want to scream. Jughead didn't say much at all, and while Betty appreciated it, it kind of unnerved it. Alice managed to sleep during this time, a rough, light sleep. But it was sleep all the same.

During the third hour of waiting, Archie arrived. His visit was quick, and seeing as it was past one in the morning, Veronica left with him. Alice woke up around this time and went back to pacing. Jughead fell asleep around this time and Betty slid away from his warm embrace as she went to question one of the nurses. The news she got was a simple "She's still in surgery."

The fourth hour, Betty was asleep alongside Jughead. Alice remained awake, staring at the same book page for over ten minutes. The hours felt like years.

When the fifth hour in surgery and three thirty in the morning rolled around, one of the nurses finally approached Alice.

"For Polly?" The doctor asked, her face masked tiredness.

"Yes, I'm her mother," Alice replied quickly. Betty's eyes flickered open as she listened to the conversation. "Did it go well?" the mother pressed.

The nurse nodded, a thin smile on her face. "She's alive, in recovery and asleep right now… but she should live."

Alice let out a quivering breath, nodding in relief as tears dripped down her cheeks. "Thank goodness…" she whispered. Betty blinked back her own tears and wrapped her arms around Jughead, hugging him tightly. At the hug, Jughead's eyes flickered open.

Before he even had to ask, Betty kissed him softly. "She's alive…"

Alice gave Betty a hug when they both rose to their feet. Sharing a relieved hug, Alice stroked back Betty's loose hair. "Go home and get some rest. I'll stay with Polly," The young woman gave a nod and pulled out of the hug.

"Okay," Betty murmured as the nurse led Alice to the room Polly would be in.

Standing up, Betty ran into Jughead's arms again. While he hugged her back, Betty could see a look of frustration cross his face. Pulling away the Serpent Queen looked him the eye. "What?" She asked, confused.

"I hate this, I'm sorry-" Jughead finally admitted and Betty's gaze softened. Sitting down, she patted the seat next to her for the Southsider to sit.

"What do you hate?"

"That I'm so helpless. You're sister almost died and I couldn't do anything to help. My job is to keep you safe… and I can't do that. I couldn't with the Black Hood, with Chic… you had to suffer all that alone because I couldn't help you-" Shame riddled with face and he kept his eyes on the floor.

Betty offered a small smile, taking his face in her hands, she looked him the eye. "You did help me, you've been there for me, no matter what… you found me. You saved me from Chic…" If only she had known he had felt that way… she would've corrected him sooner.

"But I wasn't fast enough- all that… _trauma_ you went through…"

"Jug," Betty started sternly. Jughead looked at her, his anger for not being able to save her sooner burning in his eyes. "You saved me. Without you, we never would have caught the Black Hood, or Chic, without you, I could've died. But you saved me."

Opening his mouth to protest again, Betty shook her head. "No. Don't deny it. You're my hero, but you can't control everything. What happened to Polly, to me, to everyone who's ever gotten hurt in Riverdale, did not happen because of you. Do you understand?"

Jughead was silent for a moment before he nodded. Offering her a small smile, Jughead kissed Betty's forehead. "Let's find out whodunnit it, shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

The bell letting out a loud ring to signal the end of the second day of school, Kevin sighed in relief and pushed open the classroom doors. Freedom. Kind of.

"Kev," At Josie's voice, Kevin looked over and murmured a 'what?'.

"I was asking if you wanted to come to Pop's with me?" The young woman repeated. "You can invite _Moose_." She added, holding out Moose's name with extra enthusiasm.

Riverdale needed to remain optimistic, or the town would never make it another seventy-five years. Or even ten. Kevin hated the nicknames that reporters had ruled Riverdale. Some but definitely not all being; The Blood Grounds, The Town with the River of Bodies, and the least creative ones; Deathdale and Horrorville.

"I'd love to, and I'll ask Moose."

"Just… casually asking because I'm your friend and don't want your heart getting broken; are you and Moose serious? Like, do you even refer to yourselves as a couple?" Josie asked, leaning against the lockers as Kevin put away his books and stuff.

"I honestly don't know, I want to say we're a couple… that we're serious… but his dad doesn't even know he's gay. So, he can't give our relationship a title yet…" Kevin replied, a frown crossing his features.

Josie let out a long sigh and threw an arm around Kevin once he finished putting his supplies away. "You gotta tell him that- that you want to be serious and call your relationship something other than 'friends'" She expressed and Kevin shrugged.

"I will, but… I don't want to lose him… or how things are now…"

Face softening, the singer pat Kevin's shoulder. "With everything you guys have been through- everything that this town has been through- you deserve your happiness." She murmured quietly before losing herself in her thoughts.

"You're right," Kevin agreed finally. When Josie smiled lightly and nodded, he narrowed her eyes. "Enough about me, what's on your mind?"

Josie let out a long sigh and opened her mouth to say something before she closed it. "Everything?" She offered feebly and Kevin laughed. "I don't know- mainly Sweet Pea I guess…"

"Oooh, Sweet Pea?" Kevin grinned, glad to talk about anything other than his own drama. "And your _summer fling_?"

"Yeah, I told him that what we had was just for the summer… so I can focus on my music… but…" Letting out a quiet, dramatic scream she put her head in her hands. "But I love him… and that wasn't what I was planning on."

Stopping and looking Josie in the eye, Kevin narrowed his eyes sternly. "Take your own advice, go do something about it. Tell him, I'm sure he'd only help with your music."

"Ha, right. Sweet Pea helping with music. Now that's something. I don't think he has a musical bone in his body." she grinned and Kevin shrugged.

"I dunno, but musical genius or not. He cares about you, and he's hot. Like, if he wasn't straight and I wasn't 'dating' Moose I'd so date him." The young man joked back and Josie laughed softly.

"Maybe. I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay, now let's find Moose and get over to Pop's. Talking all heartfelt makes me want a Milkshake. Oh, and something at Pop's too," Kevin joked, and Josie gasped, shaking her head. "Kidding," Kevin added and Josie nodded.

"Sure you are."

* * *

"_Never let your head hang down. Never give up and sit down and grieve. Find another way. And don't pray when it rains if you don't pray when the sun shines." - Leroy Satchel Paige_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait... but I hope you liked the Kevin and Josie moment. I'm willing to do anyone's perspectives, so tell me whose you want to see. **__**Thanks so much for reading! Please review.**_

_**Question: What do want to see in this book? **_


	5. Chapter 5: Trust Me

**Chapter Five : Trust Me**

"A watch, but whose?" Jughead asked, turning the watch in his hand as he looked for something to prove it belonged to a certain person.

Betty moved from her vanity to her bed and sat beside Jughead. "I don't know, it's not like we can put up posters saying _'Missing Watch Found'_" she joked dryly.

Snorting in laughter, the Southsider passed the watch to Betty. "It's just like any other watch. Except it doesn't work." Jughead commented and fell back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

The watch was simply… simple. No initials, no symbols, no interesting patterns. Just silver and broken. Betty put it on her desk and took a photo with her phone. Just in case she ever needed to check the watch while she didn't have it with her. "How much time do you think we have to find whoever's next?"

Jughead sat up and his gaze flashed over Betty's timid form. "I really don't know, but there has to be a break between attempts. Everyone needs a cool off period, right?"

"You watch _way _too much Crime Shows," Betty teased and wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's waist, leaning into his warmth and comfort.

"No, I've been in Riverdale too long," While Jughead's words were light and joking, the chilling part was it was the truth. The town of Riverdale had become something of a nightmare. A nightmare you couldn't wake up in, and a nightmare that could kill you.

Brushing Betty's hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear, he kissed her forehead. "We'll catch whoever did this, I promise."

"You can't promise that," The Northsider murmured, and held his hand in hers. "We might never catch who's doing this. The kills are so random, we have no leads, and a clue that is too plain to make a hypothesis off of!" Betty ranted, her voice rising unknowingly to her. She just felt so helpless.

Instead of answering right away, Jughead gave her a tight hug and sighed. "You're right," he admitted. Betty gave a nod and looked Jughead with a triumphant look at being right. "But we've worked with less before. Multiple times. Trust me, we thrive in hopeless situations." The Serpent smirked, causing Betty to roll her eyes and smile ever so slightly.

"It's true, isn't it?" She laughed, but it was clear she didn't need an answer. "We are incredible detectives."

"So let's get to work, detective." Jughead grinned and stood up, moving towards the desk with the watch.

In a moment, Jughead's face transformed from thoughtful to jubilant. "I know where this watch came from," Hd murmured, scoffing slightly in joy. "The antique shop. So really, we just need to ask who bought this watch and we'll know."

Betty grinned and shook her head. "Do I tell you enough how much I love that you're my boyfriend?" She asked and laughed softly.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind you saying it again," Jughead teased back before sitting beside the Northsider. "But first, you need some rest. Real rest." he murmured when Betty broke into a yawn.

Falling into her bed, Betty's head hit the pillow with a soft thud as she let out a long sigh. Within moments, she closed her eyes and was asleep. Jughead laughed softly and laid beside her, kissing her forehead and letting exhaustion pull his strings, sending him to sleep.

* * *

"Babe?" Cheryl's voice broke Toni's daze and she looked up at her girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"How are _you _feeling about this new serial killer on the loose?" From the way Cheryl was picking at her newly painted nails, Toni knew Cheryl was growing nervous.

"I think," Toni started, wrapping her arms around Cheryl and relishing in the warm feeling of affection she got. "If he, or she, comes after anyone I care about, you especially, I'll kill them with my own bare hands." A small, amused smile flickered to Cheryl's face.

"Not what I was asking, but I appreciate it."

Nodding, Cheryl threw her Serpent jacket on. Toni raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Cheryl, it's like- the middle of the night."

"I know, I just- have something to do…" Her girlfriend replied, a shadowed look flashing through her eyes. Toni stood up and put an arm around Cheryl's shoulders. "Calm down, I'm not going to do anything you wouldn't."

"That's why I'm worried. I do so many dumb things," Toni replied and kissed the young female's jawline. "Why don't you just stay with me?"

Cheryl shook her head, moving away from her girlfriend and stepping back. When Toni frowned dramatically, the red-headed female kissed her lips before pulling away again. "I have to do this, babe. And you can't come with me. Please… just **trust me**."

"I-I do," Toni replied, but from the way she stammered Cheryl sighed.

"Thank you."

* * *

Falling into a sitting position on Archie's bed, Veronica rubbed her temple with her thumb. "Poor Betty," she whispered. Exhaustion pulled at her mind as all she wanted to do was cuddle up with her boyfriend and sleep. "Don't you just want to leave Riverdale sometimes?"

Gaze flickering over towards his girlfriend, Archie frowned as he cleaned up the scattered papers in his room. "At times, yes. But everything- everyone I know is here. My dad, my friends, my life. I can't leave."

"I know that!" Veronica snapped. Anger glistened in her gaze before her face fell with distress. "I just wish that Riverdale wasn't such a black hole, always attracting more and more horrible people! People like my dad- my entire family…"

Archie's eyes narrowed in sympathy. "Don't do that to yourself. Bad things happened in Riverdale before you came to Riverdale. Jason Blossom would have suffered the same fate if you hadn't moved. As would have every Black Hood victim. But listen, you have the field advantage-"

"The field advantage? Really?" The young female interrupted with a frustrated sigh.

"Right, sorry," Archie sighed but held up his hand when Veronica opened her mouth to speak. "But it's true. Your dad knows almost everything that goes on in Riverdale. Tomorrow, find out what he knows."

Veronica rolled her eyes and kissed Archie's cheek. "I'll think about it," she murmured. Then she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and Archie kissed her back, passionately.

"Well, then let me help you think."

* * *

"_There's always something in the game you wish you would have done different. That's why players improve, because they learn from what they did before. They might have been guessing before, but now they know." -Gordie Howe_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it was so short! I'm tired. Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**Question: Who do you think it is?**_


	6. Chapter 6: Didn't do it

**Chapter Six: Didn't do it**

Rolling away from Archie's warm arms, Veronica sat up on the bed. Rubbing her eyes, she pulled back her hair and shook her head tiredly.

"_Your dad knows about almost everything that goes on in Riverdale."_

Archie's words repeated in her mind and she rubbed at her eyes. Trying to get his voice out of her head. Her father had nothing to do with any of this. He wasn't responsible for murder. Drug possession and distribution, yes. But not murdering teenagers.

At least that's what she was trying to believe.

Glancing over her shoulder at Archie, who was fast asleep, she brought herself to her feet. She slipped her heels on silently and shrugged on her jacket before walking to the door. Pausing once at the doorway, Veronica frowned sadly before exiting and shutting the door.

Once she was outside his room, she put her hands in her jacket pockets and headed downstairs. Her fingers moved her phone aside in the pockets to make room for hands. Veronica made it to the front door without making a sound and pausing to look over the house, she sighed.

Part of, the part that just wanted a normal family, envied Archie. While she loved her expensive clothes and just having money, ever since she moved to Riverdale and seen normal families in person. She couldn't help but yearn for one.

Why couldn't her father not be a double-crossing drug dealer? Why couldn't her mother just stand up to Hiram and be her own person for once? Why couldn't Veronica herself just… be less selfish.

Her list of wishes could go on, she realized sadly. And it was like a punch to the gut. While Veronica acted like a strong, savvy, teasing individual… she knew most of it was a facade for her inner self. Selfish, insecure… bad luck. Just like the rest of her family.

_Stop it. Stop it._ Veronica repeated silently, quickly leaving. The morning air felt cold on her face. She tried focusing on that. _Cold weather. Cold morning weather._

She had too much privilege to be upset about these tiny things. She had more than most people in Riverdale could dream of. Could she just be happy with that? _Find a way to help. Find a way to help. My father. See what he knows. _

She debated for a second whether to walk or call somebody, but wanting to do something that everybody else did because they weren't as privileged, she decided on walking. Crossing her arms over her chest to keep herself warm, she set off towards the Pembrooke.

_Just be grateful for goodness sakes. Please. Be grateful and find out what's happening in Riverdale. It's the least you can do._ In the distance, alarms blared and Veronica felt shivers run down her spine. _Just find out something before somebody else gets hurt. Please. _

"Daddy?" Veronica started as she pushed the door to her apartment open. When no reply came, she tried something different. "Mom?" No reply still.

Stepping inside the empty room, she clicked the door shut. So she could hear if anyone tried to get inside. Then, she moved to her father's office. Heart pounding, she made a quick check for Hiram. Fortunately, it was empty.

Veronica was at Hiram's desk in a second and she immediately went to work. Opening the laptop, she watched as the computer lit up, presenting a password area. Veronica typed in the date that her father learned of Hermione's pregnancy and it unlocked with a quiet beep. She had learned his password years ago.

The screen opened up a mass amount of tabs and she skimmed through the titles of them all. Shopping. Riverdale. Business. Hermione. The usual. Shrinking the program she read through his files. Her skin prickled in annoyance at their names.

2.0, 3.0, 4.0, Private, Work. _Could he be any less vague? _

She opened 4.0 first, as it was the newest. Reading through it, she closed it after finding a bunch of costs on a worksheet. 3.0 was next, and it was written solely in Spanish. While this wasn't a problem for Veronica, it made her heart pound nervously. What could her father be hiding?

The document consisted of random things. Work, events, family, almost like a diary. But with no real personal information. While this raised many red flags, it was how wordy and randomly the sentences were placed. Not organized at all. One moment he would be talking about business, and the next what his favorite restaurants are in New York, then it would be business again.

It made Veronica's head spin. Still, she knew Betty and Jughead had to be able to figure out what it meant. She quickly copied it into an email to herself and sent it. She'd translate it to English before she gave it Betty because she was sure that Spanish was something Betty didn't know.

Once it had sent, Veronica quickly closed the document and enlarged the program with all Hiram's tabs. Once everything was back to how it was, she closed the computer. Her gaze scanned for anything incriminating on his desk, but finding nothing, she decided to take what she had and be grateful.

_I might have something that can help. Please be something that can help…_

* * *

It was the rhythmic ringing of a cell phone that awoke Jughead. His phone was on the end of the bed, buzzing loudly. When he moved away from Betty and picked it up, that was when Betty woke up.

"Who is it?" the blond asked shakily.

"Fangs," Jughead replied, answering the phone unsurely. "Yeah?"

"You need to get over here, now. Sweet Pea was just taken away by the police," Fangs voice was shaking and Jughead pleaded that this was all a prank. "They found the gun that killed Chuck and shot Polly in Sweet Pea's house." It was blindingly clear that this wasn't a joke now.

As Betty looked over concerningly when jughead's face narrowed in stressed frustration. "I'll be there," Jughead assured Fangs before hanging up.

Jughead knew that Sweet Pea wasn't capable of murder, but looking into Betty's wide green eyes, he was reminded of Polly. In his moment of doubt, he briefly thought of lying to her. He couldn't have Betty think Sweet Pea was responsible.

"What happened?" Betty asked quietly. From the way, her eyes glimmered with fear that there had been another death, Jughead bit the inside of his lip. He couldn't lie to her.

"Sweet Pea was just arrested. They found the murder weapon in his house."

The Northsider's face paled instantly, and Jughead immediately regretted telling her. "He didn't do it," Betty finally stated after a long moment. It seemed as if she was trying to convince herself more than Jughead. "W-we have to go help."

"Or," Jughead started slowly. Betty didn't react at first, looking up at Jughead when he hesitated. "You can go visit Polly and I can go find out what's going on."

The pain and the fear on Betty's face was torturing. He didn't want to force her to do something she couldn't do. And her sister had just been shot, she could snap. Betty needed to be with her sister, and it was Jughead's responsibility to clear Sweet Pea's name.

To be honest, though, Jughead had expected an argument. Instead, Betty nodded unsurely. "Okay," Her gaze was, lost like she was trapped on a sheet of ice floating farther and farther away from everyone else. Jughead pulled her into a hug.

"I'll get to the bottom of this, Sweet Pea **didn't do it**," he promised.

"I know," but her voice was still not positive. It took a moment, but as Jughead woke up more, and his senses returned to him, it was clear Betty was shaken up.

"Betts? What's wrong?"

Betty's face fell at this and he saw for a flash how scared she was. "I see him, I can't stop seeing him…he's in my _dreams _now," she whispered. Her eyes were trained on the blanket.

The Southsider felt guilt welt in his heart for not noticing how shaken she was earlier. He pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair back. "Who? Chuck?"

Betty leaned into her boyfriend's fighting tears. "Chuck, but now Polly too," she finally admitted. Losing her fight against herself, the tears streamed down her face. "I feel so helpless! People are dying and we aren't any closer to the truth than we were when all of this started! I see Chuck, whenever I do… _anything_!" She sobbed, voice breaking at the word 'dying'.

"You see Chuck?" Jughead asked quietly, letting her get everything out of her system. It was the least he could do. Betty didn't break down easily, and when she did, it was serious.

The blond nodded miserably. "In the halls, when I see his picture framed for his awards, I see his dead body. Whenever I see this stupid necklace I wear, I think of Polly. I see her bleeding on the ground while her babies cry and wail. I can't get these images out my head…" she cried softly.

Jughead felt guilt and sympathy seep through him and he hugged her closer. "We'll find whoever did this…" he whispered soothingly. "Polly'll live."

"I'm scared," Betty finally admitted. "I don't want somebody else I love to get hurt." She looked away, as if ashamed for breaking down.

"Betty," The young woman didn't look back at Jughead. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered firmly. "Betty?" This time Betty looked at him. "Are you going anywhere?"

"No," she answered quietly.

"Well then, look at that. We're all each other need, and we're both not going anymore. I'm here for you, okay?" A small, thin smile flittered to Betty's face. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly before pulling away.

"I'm coming with you, to help Sweet Pea." She added casually, moving to her closet to pick something out. "I know…" her voice broke and she stopped to regain herself. "I know he didn't do it."

Jughead smiled warmly, pride soaring in his heart. "That's my Betts," he sighed happily. "I'll wait outside." the Southsider added, moving to the window.

The ladder was still perched by her windowsill and he shook his head in amusement. They couldn't be more obvious that he was visiting her could they? Opening the window, he started down the ladder. Even though Alice clearly wasn't home, it just felt right.

It was one of the only things that really felt right anymore. The ladder and visiting Betty that was. But mostly just being with Betty.

* * *

"With everything happening, I want just want you to know that I love you. I've always loved you. And… I want us to be a couple," Kevin started, closing his eyes and taking a breath. "I know you haven't even came out to your dad yet, but I want us to be official."

Opening his eyes, Kevin nodded firmly as he looked at the walls of his room. He had been practicing for hours on what to say to Moose. He wanted things to be perfect.

"You got this, Kev," he said out loud. Giving himself a smile, he frowned at how hopeless he looked. "He'll agree. You won't ruin the relationship." Kevin repeated firmly to himself.

When his phone rang, panic raced through Kevin and he jumped back in surprise. Foot catching onto a pillow, his hand grasped for something to steady himself as he lost balance. His hand grabbed his lamp, but instead of steadying himself, the lamp wobbled precisely and he fell to the floor with a thump. The lamp came shortly after, crashing to the floor as the lightbulb shattered.

"That's just _great_!" He exclaimed, rubbing his aching back as he sat up.

"Kevin?" came his father's concerned voice.

"Sorry! Just, tripped!" he called back. Looking at the broken lamp, he blew out a frustrated breath. He hated that Moose could make him like that. So… clumsy.

The phone was still ringing, and Kevin quickly grabbed it from his bed and answered it. "This is Kevin," he started right away. Pain pulsed in his knee from the fall but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"This is Moose," came the goofy reply. Kevin felt himself blushing for no real reason.

Not wanting Moose to take control of the conversation, Kevin blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Want to go to Pop's?"

"Uh, sure. When?" Moose replied, and Kevin felt his heart flutter. The same way it did whenever he was making or had plans with Moose. Rolling his eyes at himself, Kevin deemed himself too hopelessly in love.

"Now?" Kevin answered, chuckling softly. "We need to talk."

The line was silent before Moose laughed nervously. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, no, of course not!" Kevin replied quickly, laughing nervously. "It's a good talk, I think. I mean- I think it's a good talk. I mean-"

"Now's fine," Moose laughed and Moose sighed in relief. "Want me to pick you up?"

"That'd be nice."

He was going to do it. He and Moose were going to talk about being official. If things went right.

* * *

"_Life is at its best when everything has fallen out of place, and you decide that you're going to fight to get them right, not when everything is going your way and everyone is praising you." - Thisuri Wanniarachchi_

* * *

_**A/N: The hiatus is over! Tell me what you guys think! Did you like that sweet Kevin/Moose moment in the end?**_


	7. Chapter 7: Then Why Aren't You

**Chapter Seven: Then Why Aren't You**

"I'll wait out here and see what happened, you go in and talk to Sweet Pea," Betty decided once they reached the sheriff's station.

Jughead nodded, and straightening his hat he pushed open the door to the room Sweet Pea was being held in. Once her boyfriend disappeared, Betty turned abruptly to where Sheriff Keller was.

She loved Kevin, but didn't his father have anything better to do then falsely arrest the innocent? And here she thought writing an article on everything Sheriff Keller did that helped the town to get him brought back onto the force was a good thing.

"Betty," The sheriff greeted when he saw her. In just a few steps, he was standing in front of her. "I'm assuming you're here for Sweet Pea?"

Betty gave a nod, keeping all emotions safely tucked in her mind. "Yes," she answered. "And I need to ask; what evidence do you have against him? Other than a gun?"

Kevin's dad rubbed at his nape stressfully. "Nothing yet, but-"

"That's what I thought. Now how easily can a gun be planted in somebody's home?"

"Betty…" Tom Keller tried to interrupt. Betty shook her head and continued.

"Extremely easy, now I know the town wants somebody arrested for the murder of Chuck. But arresting the wrong person will help _nothing_. Nothing but raise flags that maybe, just maybe you've actually lost it. My article can only work so well." The Northsider's voice was calm and simple.

The sheriff sighed and looked over his shoulder when the doors of the station were flung open. Betty groaned quietly when she saw her mother and a notepad. "I have to handle this," Tom excused himself, turning and walking over to Alice. Betty ducked out of view so her mother wouldn't see her.

Shouldn't Alice be with Polly?

Betty was standing by the door that Jughead had walked through when her phone rang. She visibly jumped, heart, pounding at the sudden noise. Convincing herself that nobody could hurt her if she didn't let them, she answered the phone.

"Betty Cooper," she greeted.

"Hey, it's me."

"Vee?" the young woman sighed in relief.

"Yeah, that's who _me _is," Veronica replied sarcastically, but her voice was strained with nervousness. "I have something for you, off of my dad's file. I'm sure he has something to do with what's happened. The page is full of nonsense, but you and Jughead are good at that stuff, right?"

The Northsider listened with a quiet look of interest. "Send it to my phone, I'll check it out as soon as poss-"

"Elizabeth?" At her mother's voice, Betty quickly hung up and looked over at Alice. She smiled thinly, fighting back the urge to yell at Alice for just appearing like that.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"They found another body…" Immediately, Betty's vision flickered in horror. Darkness spread over her gaze, and she felt her muscles go limp. And then as quick as it came, the darkness faded and Betty caught herself from falling further. "Elizabeth? Did you hear me?"

_No._ The young woman thought but decided against answering like that. "Whose… whose body?"

"Dilton Doiley. He was found in the river, a family found him while they were fishing…" Alice answered, exasperated at having to repeat herself. "I came here to see what I could get from Sheriff Clueless here." Betty's mother looked behind her, and seeing the family that had been talking to Tom leave, she excused herself from the conversation with her daughter and hurried over to the Sheriff.

Dilton Doiley. The watch belonged to Dilton Doiley.

Betty's hands fumbled with her phone as she pulled it out of her pocket to call Doctor Curdle Jr. He didn't answer and she knew tried the number again. This time, the line connected and the doctor's voice answered the phone with annoyance.

"What?" his tone was that of a snake's.

"What was Dilton's body found with? Something that clearly wasn't his." Betty answered firmly.

"I'm sorry but I cannot answer that over the phone, and without payment."

The junior detective wasn't putting up with any nonsense. Two people had died, her sister had been attacked and Sweet Pea was arrested for something he didn't do. "I'll pay you extra when I visit. I just need to know now."

"Fine, he had a ponytail holder on his wrist. But I know for a fact his hair is too short for one. Now-"

Betty hung up, hand going to her loose hair on instinct. The blond waves ruffled through her fingers. Ponytail holder.

"_Maybe if you'd loosened your ponytail," Toni remarked and Betty felt her skin bristle. _

_Who did she think she was? Opening her mouth to say something in return, she got sight of how exhausted everyone was and clamped her mouth shut. Still her eyes raised in Toni's direction, full of annoyance. Jughead glanced up and shared a look of surprise with Kevin. _

"_What? That was… a joke guys…" The Serpent added carefully, seeing how serious they had reacted. Betty bit her tongue._

"_Betty's ponytail is iconic and beyond reproach," Kevin replied defensively. Betty felt gratitude well in her heart. But she ever so slightly wished that it had been Jughead who would come to her defense. _

_Betty's ponytail is iconic and beyond reproach._

_Betty's ponytail is iconic_

_Betty's ponytail_

_Ponytail. _

Betty felt the color drain from her face as worrying thoughts washed over her. When the door opened, signaling Jughead leaving the room holding Sweet Pea, she wiped the horror from her face.

Looking over at his girlfriend, Jughead's face fell farther than the scowl we wore when he left the room. "You scared me," He sighed, shaking his head. Seeing her pale face, his face converted into concern. "Are you okay? Feeling sick?"

"No," Betty answered and took a deep breath. "I-I'm fine. Just feeling, really hot. I think…" Her world was spinning as she tried to convince herself she would be fine. She wasn't the next victim. That was too obvious? Right?

"You need air, that's what you need." Jughead finished, draping an arm over the young woman's shoulders and carefully steering her to the door outside.

Once they stepped outside, it wasn't exactly cooler, but the refreshing feeling of air on Betty's face allowed her to try and relax. "So… what'd Sweet Pea say?"

"He said that he swears his door was locked. And his key hadn't moved from where it was. There was also no forced entry, whoever did this, just unlocked the door and walked in."

"Unlocking a door isn't hard," the Northsider put in. She could do it half-asleep. Thinking back, Betty was pretty sure that she had picked a lock half-asleep.

Jughead chuckled, but he summon any humor and shook his head. "Not everyone is as talented as you, Nancy Drew." He replied, but his tone was missing the feeling as he joked.

Betty offered him a thin smile with pursed lips. Then her face lit up as she remembered Veronica's call. "Veronica said she might've found something. Something that could help."

The Southsider's face brightened slightly and he looked over at Betty hopefully. "Really?" he asked skeptically.

"No, I'm lying," Betty replied sarcastically in an attempt to keep things light-hearted. Or at least as light-hearted as things could be.

* * *

"Cheryl?" Toni asked cautiously when the front door opened. When her girlfriend replied with a 'who else' she breathed out a sigh of relief. Racing down the stairs, Toni wrapped Cheryl in a hug.

"Whoa, what's wrong TT?"

"They… they announced another dead body on the news this morning. And when you still weren't home… god- you scared me to death!" she complained, but her voice was filled with more concern than anger.

Cheryl's hair was unbrushed, and light bags hung under her eyes. Toni narrowed her eyes suspiciously, remembering Cheryl saying she'd die before she got something as hideous as bags.

"Have you been sleeping, babe? And where'd you go? Come sit down…" The young woman soothed, grabbing the red-heads hand and pulling her carefully to the couch.

The Blossom heaved a small sigh and ran her hair through her tangled hair. "I have been sleeping," she tried to soothe. "I just… I went to the hospital with Polly. I was staying with her and her babies." Cheryl answered finally. "I love those babies and…"

Toni's face softened slightly and she nodded, hiding her disbelief so Cheryl wouldn't see it. The Serpent had known her girlfriend long enough to know when she was lying. Mostly because Cheryl never spoke hesitantly when she was telling the truth.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" the purple haired Serpent prompted gently.

Cheryl's face shriveled up slightly and she scoffed. "Duh, of course, I know, TT,"

"**Then** **why aren't you** telling me the truth?" Toni asked finally, unable to hold back her annoyance at not knowing what was really happening. When she thought of herself, the young woman did not see herself as a patient woman. Of course, she'd try, but she just wasn't. She needed the cold, hard truth, and quickly.

The redheads face fell, her mask slipping off as if it was suddenly made of weak snow fluff. "I did a _horrible _thing," Cheryl admitted finally.

Toni's face was enveloped in a shadow like expression. "Cheryl…" she murmured cautiously.

"I'm not a murderer," Cheryl quickly assured, shaking her head. Toni's muscles relaxed slightly but still remained tense. "I just helped."

* * *

Darkness. Cold darkness.

Polly's arm crossed over her chest, hands rubbing her bare arms. She was wandering in the darkness. Everything was pitch black, and it was cold as if Winter. But it was the silence that made Polly's stomach crawl. The only thing she could see was herself in a bloody hospital gown.

"Hello?" her voice echoed before fading away. No reply. "_Hello_!" Polly yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. No answer. "Answer me! Where am I? Where are my children!" she howled into the darkness.

No response.

Water splashed over her feet and Polly looked down, she was walking in a puddle of water, her reflection staring back at her. "Please!" She howled, breaking into a run. If there was an echo, there had to be walls. But the more she ran, the more darkness stretched out in front of her.

Feet tripping over each other as she ran, Polly fell into the floor of water with an echoing yell of fear. Her head slammed against the floor, which felt like rock and she closed her eyes.

She lay there for a moment, cold water pooling around her fallen body. Tears streamed down her face as she curled into a ball.

"Polly?"

Polly froze at that voice, legs dropping from her chest. Slowly, she peeled her eyes open. The darkness was lit up now, and replaced with a beautiful, bright field of tall green grass. The water she was lying in soaked into the ground and her clothes dried within seconds. But it was the person standing in front of her that made her heart stop.

"Jason?"

The two held each other's gaze for a moment before Jason leaned down and swept Polly up in a hug, swinging her around the field. The mother screamed in joy and childlike excitement. After a moment, the Blossom placed her on the ground.

Polly looked down at herself. She was wearing a pink pastel dress now, with a pale yellow cardigan. It was only then she realized it wasn't cold anymore.

"How am I here..." Polly replied, then the memories and pain filled her mind like a wave. She crumpled to the ground, Jason catching her mid-fall and holding her up in his toned arms.

**We're losing her! Get the paddles.**

The words echoed loudly in Polly's head, making her ears feel like they were splitting. It felt like an out of body experience. She could hear the voices clearly, but there was nobody there. It felt as if she was an ant and there were giants surrounding her.

Jason's brightened slightly and he stroked the mother's long hair back. "You're so beautiful… how are our babies?" he asked quietly.

Polly tried to block the other voices out and focus on her fiance's, but they were too loud. "They… they're perfect." she finally answered between a moment of silence. "Where am I? What… how are you here?"

The Blossom's face darkened with grief and he sat down in the field, Polly took a seat beside him, leaning into his warmth. "We're in your grandma's field. She loved playing here as a child. And I am here because you remember me."

"Of course I remember you," Polly murmured, touching Jason's cheek. "I love you."

"And I you," Jason replied, looking out onto the field. "But you don't belong here."

The Cooper's face twisted in confusion and she shook her head. "I belong with you, and if you are here… this is where I belong. I don't want to leave you. Not again."

"But you must… I'm only a memory. You're children… our babies… they are real. Alive. You have to pull through, for them." His voice was soothing as he brushed a finger across Polly's warm cheek.

Polly shook her head and wrapped her arms around the young man. "No. You're here. You're alive." her voice broke at the word alive. It was like, even though she tried to think different, she knew that he wasn't.

Her mind was creating a fake scenario. Trying to get her to live. It wasn't real.

Jason hugged back, kissing her head and sighing softly. "Wake up, see our children. Then- when it's time. Come back to me…"

"...but I miss you… so much… I can't raise our children alone."

"Yes you can, you are right now, aren't you?" her fiance replied simply. Polly felt herself melting into his warmth. Like a chocolate bar when held close to a flaring fire.

Polly was quiet for a long moment. Trying to convince herself of his words. She could hear Dagwood's wail when she had been shot streak through her thoughts. And she gripped Jason's hand tightly as protectiveness washed over her. "You're right, they need me."

The young male nodded and smiled softly. "So wake up,"

_Wake up._ She pleaded herself, closing her eyes calmly and laying back. Jason's warm embrace left her first, then the cold returned, then the darkness. When her eyes flickered open, she was laying down in the cold puddle of water, surrounded by darkness.

**She's coming back. 110 over 60. **

She was leaving her mind, her dreams, her fake reality.

**110 over 70.**

Closing her eyes again, she felt as the floor below her cracked and two sides began to push away from each other. Polly felt her body fall through the empty area.

**She's back to a normal pressure. Wait- look at her eyes, doc. She's responding. She's back. **

Polly's felt a bed beneath her and now the voices felt really there. Her eyes flickered underneath the bright lights and she moaned in pain. "My babies…" She tried whispering before the strain was too much to speak so she closed her mouth.

"I'm going to need you to stay calm, just relax…" the doctor whispered to Polly.

_Just relax._

* * *

_"We lie because we are adept at hiding the truth." - Anthony_

* * *

_**A/N: For the sake of this being my story. The Blossom's and the Cooper's aren't related. Okay? Cool. Tell me what you think! PLease review!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Give Me an Answer

**Chapter Eight: Give Me an Answer**

* * *

As the roar of the motorcycle died down, Betty swung her leg over the bike and landed on the dirt with a soft thud. Her mother's car was missing from the driveway, and Betty couldn't be more relieved for it.

Jughead got off the motorcycle shortly after Betty did, locking it before walking over. "You okay?" he asked with concern.

Betty faked a smile, something she had grown excellent at in the past years, and gave a nod. "As okay as I can be," she answered vaguely. Her hand went to her hair and she touched it gingerly. As hard as she tried, she was unable to get the thought of being a target from her mind.

Jughead, clearly disbelieving of Betty's facade, frowned slightly. "Is this because of the Sweet Pea thing?" he asked carefully.

Fists clenching, Betty's nails touched at her soft palm, begging to break the skin. "No," Betty said as she fought back an open display of anger. Correction; it was not about the Sweet Pea thing, but because everything was happening at once.

Death lingered all around her. Her friend was being held for a crime he did not commit. Her sister was clinging to life. And because of what had happened in the previous year… she could barely sleep.

When Jughead's soft hand slipped into Betty's, creating a barrier between her nails and her palm. She looked at the gravel in guilt for even thinking of self-harm before taking a deep breath. They stood there in silence for a moment, before Betty looked at her house and led Jughead in.

As the key to her house clicked and the door swung open, Betty looked around. It was clean, each corner dusted, each table glistening clean, the carpet freshly vacuumed.

Jughead let out a scuff of laughter when he stepped in as well. Turning to shut the door behind him, Betty felt soothed by the click that meant the door was locked again. "Has it ever been this clean?" he joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Betty brushed her hair back and placed the house keys in the dish. "Yeah, when Chic killed a man in our house," she said simply. She had never been able to forget those hours she spent cleaning everything in the house. Mopping up a man's blood. Bagging his body.

Her boyfriend's gaze fell when his joke didn't make Betty any happier. "Betts," he said lightly.

Betty's eyes glistened with unshed tears and she pressed her lips together. She was only a teenager. Why did things that had happened to her have to happen? Instead of turning to face Jughead, she eyed the salt shaker that was out of the cupboard. That didn't belong out.

Before she could walk over to put it away, she felt Jughead's comforting hand touch her shoulder. At the contact, her shell seemed to splinter. She turned around quickly and wrapped her arms around Jughead's body. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she sobbed quietly in Jughead's chest.

"It's not fair," she cried quietly. "It's not fair…"

"I know," Jughead answered, hugging her in return and rubbing her back. "I know it isn't."

They stood there for a moment, Betty hugging Jughead tightly while he murmured comfortingly to her.

"_I didn't mean-" Betty hiccuped through her tears. "-to. Jug, I didn't mean to!" She was gripping the phone so hard her hands were turning white. _

"_Betts? What happened? Are you alright?" Jughead panicked tone sounded immediately. He sounded groggy, as if he had just woken up. _

_Looking at the blurry numbers on the oven, she didn't blame him. It was five in the morning during the summer. She instantly felt a wave of guilt overtake her. "I'm sorry," Betty sobbed, unsure of what else to say. _

"_What happened? Betty, please tell me what's going on," His voice sounded clearer now, full of awareness at the sound of grief. _

"_I had a nightmare… and my hands… there's so much blood Jug, I'm sorry!" Her nails had pierced through the skin in her dreams. "I know you don't want me hurting myself anymore… but I didn't mean to! I swear, it just happened!" _

"_Betty, Betty listen to me," Jughead murmured gently, causing the young woman to fall silent and bit her lip to keep her from crying. "It's not your fault. I'm coming over… alright?"_

_Betty hiccuped, unable to keep the new flash of grief from overtaking her. "I'm a horrible girlfriend, aren't I?" she asked with a shaking voice. She had woken him up at an unspeakable hour and now he was coming over. _

_Her boyfriend's response came without thought. "No, you aren't Betts, you're not a bad girlfriend." He assured and she could hear the trailer door open on the other line. "I need you to go to the bathroom, and wash your hands, I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"_Jug," Betty said when she heard the motorcycle get started up. It rumbled loudly in the quiet night. _

"_What is it?" the young man asked softly. "What is it, Betts?"_

"_It isn't fair…" She murmured, looking down at her bloody hand. Her phone case had to be stained red by now. "It isn't fair."_

"_I know, I know."_

When Betty finally pulled away, Jughead offered her a comforting smile. She took a shaky breath and didn't even attempt to smile back. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," Jughead answered and put an arm around Betty before leading her living room. They sat there for a moment, and Betty felt gratitude well in her heart. She knew he would want to know what Veronica's discovery was, but he wouldn't rush her.

Breathing in Jughead's comfort, Betty picked up her computer from the table and put in her lap. "Vee sent me the link to the email on here," She explained but she was sure Jughead already knew. Instead of pointing out that he did know, Jughead just nodded.

Fingers moving across the keyboard swiftly as she did her passcode, Betty opened her email. A small quip of a smile tugged at her lips when she saw the emails from Jughead. His weekly 'love you' emails. Then her expression went flat with determination as she opened the most recent email.

"Let's get to solving this case solved already," Betty asked, trying to hype herself up.

Jughead laughed softly and nodded in agreement before squinting at the words. "Oh my god, Betty…" He whispered after reading the email, face paling.

* * *

Toni sat there for a moment at Cheryl's words. "Wait- what? Babe…" she trailed off in shock. Her mouth opened before shutting it, unsure of what to say.

Moving her long hair to one side, Cheryl offered a lame attempt at an ice-breaker. "You look like a fish,"

Instead of laughing, the purple-haired Serpent stood up from the couch and narrowed her eyes. "What to hell do you mean? You helped?" anger sparked in Toni's tone.

Cheryl bit her lip and stood up as well, taking a step toward Toni. "Babe please, I'm sorry-"

"Cheryl, you helped a murderer?" Toni asked as she looked up at her girlfriend, a delusional smile flashing across her face. She laughed in disbelief. Then her face darkened and her laugh died. "How? Why?" she asked angrily.

"Babe-" Cheryl tried, looking desperate, a look the Blossom rarely wore.

"-Don't babe me, please, just tell me what you did."

"I planted the weapon in someone else's house," the young woman admitted finally. The room went dead silent. "It was to protect you though... " Cheryl reached out to Toni but her girlfriend stepped back farther.

Toni's gaze darkened in thought before she froze. Sweet Pea was being questioned. "W-whose house?" She asked, face falling with plea.

Instead of answering, Cheryl ran her hand through her hair. She had done plenty of horrible things in her life, but hurting Toni… she couldn't stand the pained look that her girlfriend held. Her voice felt lost and silent. Would Toni turn her in? "TT, please understand-"

"-whose house?" Toni demanded angrily.

"Sweet Pea's," Cheryl's voice was barely a whisper. Tears stung her eyes, and she barely kept them from soaking her cheek. She took a shaky breath when Toni's face shattered in grief. "Toni, I'm sorry, but…"

The room fell silent when Cheryl trailed off. Toni was fighting back tears of confliction. "Go ahead, tell me why," The Serpent said coldly, voice hardening with anger. "Please Cheryl, **give me an answer**. Tell me why."

When Cheryl didn't open her mouth to explain herself, Toni scoffed and nodded. In a swift movement, Toni threw her jacket on and looked over to her girlfriend. "When you have a reason for framing my friend- you're family, come talk to me."

"TT wait-" Cheryl said quickly, heart feeling like it was shattering.

Toni paused halfway to the door. "What?" she asked. Tears were stinging the Serpent's eyes, and she desperately wanted Cheryl to have a good reason.

"I had to," was all that Cheryl replied with though.

"You betrayed the Serpents. The only family that took you in," Toni said coldly. She could hear Cheryl take a sharp breath to contain her tears and wanted to run into the red-heads arms. But instead, she opened the door, paused and looked at the ground. "I'll collect my stuff later." then she left the house. The door echoed loudly throughout the house once it shut.

A quiet sob escaped Toni and she finally allowed her tears to fall. Call Jughead. She thought numbly. Her clumsy hands fumbled as she pulled out her phone. When she turned it on, her heart crumbled at the picture of her and Cheryl together. She turned it off and shoved the phone in her jacket pocket angrily.

Why? Why had Cheryl framed Sweet Pea? Unable to figure out an easy answer, Toni turned on the motorcycle. It roared to life, and the Serpent was gone not even three seconds later.

* * *

"_Peace is a daily, a weekly, a monthly process, gradually changing opinions, slowly eroding old barriers, quietly building new structures." - John F. Kennedy_


	9. Chapter 9: It's Not Normal

**Chapter Nine: It's Not Normal**

"Oh my god, Betty…" At Jughead gasp, Betty up. She could see his eyes narrow in surprise and paling fright. She rested her hand on his shoulder and looked over at the email.

It couldn't be that bad- right?

The email was jumbled, sentences hopping around the screen. But it was how it started that Betty assumed shocked Jughead the most.

_Think back to when everything was a game, my love. You knew exactly what I was doing, Hermione. _

Betty frowned in confusion, that was the only part where the two sentences made sense. What did Hermione know? Jughead seemed to have the same question, his gaze darkening.

_How dare Papa Poutine openly defy me as he did? And of course, in front of that petulant Archie. My love, I'm unsure about how long I can keep my cool with these children. _

_I promise to you, we will get out of this town soon. Very soon my love. We will soon feast our eyes upon the pink sands of Harbour Island. We must first, however, wait for __**it **__to happen. _

_The meeting went rocky, but I am sure I can sway the puppet. Family is very important, blood or not. I believe Poutine understands this. _

_I must depart now, my love. Travel safely. _

As they finished the letter, Jughead glanced over at Betty with a confused frown. It seemed just like any other letter. Betty's eyes were squinted in thought as she looked over the letter. "Everything seems so normal…" Jughead murmured.

"But it's not!" Betty snapped and the young man raised a brow. "**It's not normal!** Anyone can act like something is normal."

Jughead glanced at her hands, they were kept tightly at her sides now, clenched tightly. "Betts," he whispered. When she saw where he was looking, she stood up abruptly. "Betty, what's wrong?"

She looked so tortured. Her eyes were hurt and glistening with unshed tears. Betty rarely cried. Was it Chic? Jughead was going to kill him if it was. The female swayed on her feet slightly, taking a step back, away from Jughead.

"Betty," Jughead repeated, standing up and quickly putting the computer on the table.

"J-Jug… I didn't…" Betty's hand drifted to her head, and she sighed shakily before her eyes rolled in the back of her head. As horror shot across Jughead, a convulsion wracked his girlfriend's body.

Barely rushing forward in time to stop Betty from hitting the ground when her legs gave loose, Jughead placed her head on his as he sat on the floor. He reached over to his phone and quickly called his father. Betty still shook on the floor, gasping for air as the seizure rippled through her.

"Jughead? What's wrong?"

Jughead couldn't speak, his throat was dry as he looked at his girlfriend. His heart was beating so glad, he could hear the drumming sound in his ears. "B-Betty is having a seizure, where are you?" Quickly gaining control over himself, the young man focused on getting help and not freaking out.

"I'm near Pop's, I'll call Fred. Remain calm, boy," How was Jughead supposed to do that? Betty was convulsing in his lap. Still, he agreed quietly and cradled Betty's head in his arms.

"Betty! Betty, come on!" Jughead pleaded. He had placed the phone next to him and could hear his father swear under his breath. "Please… Betty…" but she didn't answer. He wasn't good at this part. Not knowing how to protect his friends. The panic that overtook him when they were in danger. All he wanted was for Betty to be okay.

But the young woman kept shaking, eyes fluttering.

* * *

The hospital was busy with people when Veronica pushed through the doors. Alice, FP, Fred, Archie, and Jughead were seated in the waiting room. The rest of the students were in class. It was a school day after all.

"Archie!" Veronica breathed in fear and the red-headed teenager rose immediately. Rushing into his arms, she buried her face in his chest. "What the hell happened?" she asked when they pulled apart.

Archie offered a shrug for an answer at first, rubbing his temple with his hand. "I don't…she just had a seizure… out of nowhere." The young man looked hopeless with confusion.

Leading Archie back to the waiting area, Veronica glanced over at Jughead. He had his beanie gripped in his hand, and he was staring at the doors of the hospital with a numb look. The Lodge frowned in sympathy.

"Alice… she's going to be okay…" FP murmured and Veronica's gaze flickered over to the two adults. Alice looked utterly distraught, Veronica didn't blame her at all. Both of her daughters were in the hospital now.

Veronica sat down beside Archie, who looked over at his dad who was standing. Who had brought Betty to the hospital? Veronica assumed Alice was already at the hospital, and since Fred lived next door it had probably been him.

"How long ago was she admitted?" Veronica asked, turning his gaze to the door where the patients were being held. Jughead stared ahead as well.

Archie didn't answer, staring at his hands instead.

"An hour ago," Fred answered for his son. The Lodge gave a small nod in gratitude.

What was this? The second time they had all been crowded around the hospital for Betty? Why did everything have to go wrong in Riverdale? It wasn't fair to the residence. Maybe the majority of the students that attended Riverdale High had the right idea. Just move.

Veronica held Archie's hand when a nurse opened the doors. Jughead sat up, eyes wide with a plea.

"Elizab- Betty Cooper is waking up," the nurse began. The woman looked over to Alice, "Would you like to speak with me alone?"

Veronica tensed up, why would they need to talk alone?

Alice shook her head slowly, her eyes grief-stricken and lost. Her hair fell over her shoulders, looking dull despite it being done nicely. Had she gone out? "No," the mother said.

"The seizure was caused by stress," Jughead sighed shakily and glanced away in guilt. "But she is fine at the moment. Visitors are allowed at the moment." she murmured softly.

The Northsider got to her feet, but the nurse wasn't finished. "Also- you are also the mother of Polly Cooper?" Alice gave a nod, freezing up. "Polly is also awake, you can speak to her if you would like-"

"Yes," Alice said bluntly. She seemed torn between her daughters, but Polly had been in the hospital longer… that meant it was more severe right? "Take me to Polly," She whispered, voice cracking.

Jughead got to his feet when Alice asked to see Polly. Veronica looked down at her heels. Should she offer to head over as well? No… Betty would want some alone time with Jughead… and Veronica was never the best at comforting.

"What is Betty's room number?" Jughead asked.

"Room 24. And Mrs. Cooper, you can come with me." The nurse answered, Alice, nodded and followed after the nurse. Jughead pushed through the doors and was gone in an instant.

Veronica looked over to Archie. The male looked relieved at the news, but a wave of deep, sizzling anger washed through his gaze. "Archie?" she whispered. He looked over at her and offered a 'hm?'.

How was she supposed to comfort him? She was horrible at things like that. "It's not your fault that this happened to Betty…" Veronica offered lamely. Archie glanced over at his dad before shrugging.

"I found something earlier…" Archie whispered in response.

Veronica's eyes narrowed in confusion and she rested her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Tell me outside…" she didn't want anyone overhearing if it was important enough to keep secret.

* * *

Toni threw her jacket on her bed with a shaky sigh. She was supposed to be in school- clearly. But how did that affect her anyway? Bad grades? She could fix them.

One of the reasons she hated the Northside? The school actually cared. More than even she did.

She had spent the rest of the previous day riding around on her bike. All she wanted was to drive back to Cheryl's house, get an answer and help her girlfriend. No. Ex? No…. That was too real.

Sitting on her bed, Toni put her face in her hands. She let out a shaky sob, her hair falling over her face. What did she do? She loved Cheryl. Cheryl loved her. But Sweet Pea was Toni's best friend. She couldn't just… forgive Cheryl!

Why wouldn't the Blossom just answer her question?

Why?

Did Cheryl know who the murderer was? Toni had an urge to call Jones. He'd know what to do, right? But she couldn't betray Cheryl.

But she couldn't betray Sweet Pea either.

Before Cheryl had returned home the previous day, Toni would have done anything to get Sweet Pea out of questioning. What had changed? Toni had protected herself for so long… kept herself from getting attached so her heart wouldn't break. How the hell did Cheryl get through that defense?

Why did Toni let her?

Now she had to choose. Sweet Pea was innocent. Cheryl was guilty. But she couldn't betray either of them. What if the police cleared Sweet Pea? And went looking for who planted the gun? What if they found out that Cheryl had done it?

Laying down, Toni stared at the ceiling of her room. Cheryl had a life. She needed to get into college. If she was found out… that wouldn't happen. Her life would be ruined. But Sweet Pea… she couldn't let him go to jail for something he didn't do.

Toni looked over her phone, what if she called Cheryl? Would that be dumb? She needed to hear the young woman's voice. She needed Cheryl to explain why she committed the crime. Why she betrayed the Serpents.

But why did she have a feeling that the teenager wasn't going to tell her anything?

A knock at the door made Toni wince in surprise. She quickly brushed her tears away with the back of her palm and stood up. Walking over, she smoothly grabbed her pocket knife and slipped it into her pocket. Opening the door, she blinked in surprise at the sight of Sheriff Keller.

"Antoinette Topaz," He said seriously, Toni frowned.

"Yes?"

"I need you to come with me," Keller said with a frown. He didn't pull out handcuffs, or anything that could show that she was in trouble. But that didn't mean she wasn't.

"Am I getting arrested?" She asked coldly, crossing her arms over her chest. Toni didn't want to think about Sweet Pea's arrest any longer. But of course, she was going to be forced to.

The sheriff shook his head and looked inside her trailer. Toni's frown deepened. "No, I need Cheryl Blossom's whereabouts," The Serpent tensed up.

"Why?"

"She's being questioned for tampering with evidence and possession of the weapon that shot Polly Cooper."

Toni froze, had Cheryl told the police? _No_. Toni couldn't let Cheryl throw her life away over one stupid decision. "She didn't," she said quickly. "Cheryl was with her Nana. I planted the gun."

* * *

"When you gain real insight into the human universe, you lose the capacity to blame." - Abhijit Naskar

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, what do you thinks going to happen? What do you think about Betty's seizure? What do you want to see in this book? Review your answers!**


	10. Chapter 10: Wicked Town

**Chapter Ten: Wicked Town**

Hand flickering to her head, Betty winced at the pain that seared through her head. It took her a moment to remember what had happened. She had… snapped at Jughead. However, her mind was too fuzzy to remember why.

The bed she was in was less comfortable than her own. And it crinkled. Hospital bed.

Her eyes blinked open and she took everything in with a flinch in surprise. Wow, those were bright lights.

Betty made an account that somebody had opened the door when she heard footsteps and the doorknob turning. She knew she could've just looked over, but she felt too drained to even think about it.

"Betts?"

His voice was enough to make her think otherwise. Betty looked over, seeing Jughead approach her almost timidly. She offered a tired smile. "Hey, Romeo,"

Jughead wrapped his arms around her body, despite her still laying down. Betty could feel him shaking and she frowned in guilt and embarrassment. She felt Jughead rest his forehead on her shoulder and she sat up slightly. At her movement, he pulled away, but still kept his hands on her shoulders.

"You scared me…" he murmured quietly. Betty looked down at the tiled hospital floors.

Betty knew she hadn't decided to… pass out? But it was still awkward… and she felt guilty beyond measure. God, she ended up in the hospital way too much. "Sorry?" She offered weakly with a small grin.

Her boyfriend sighed shakily and leaned forward, kissing her forehead lightly. "Don't be, it's not your fault," Jughead sighed.

Confused, the young woman gave an uncertain nod. "Right… what did happen, exactly?" Jughead warm hands left her shoulders but then he sat next to her, making everything better again.

"The doctor said you had a seizure. Caused by stress," As he spoke, Jughead's gaze seemed to move farther from Betty and more downcast. Discomfort flickered through the room.

How was she supposed to respond? Jughead was so painfully concerned for her. But… she couldn't tell him the truth. What if she just stressed him out more?

"I'm always stressed, Jug," she tried lamely. Vague, but true. Be it something normal like school and her mother, or something very Riverdale like murder or being the next possible victim.

Jughead's gaze softened, but none of the emotion left his beautiful orbs that Betty found herself looking at. "Penny for your thoughts?"

The Serpent's eyes glanced up at Betty and she offered a half-smile. He almost smiled back. "Your body was convulsing… you don't understand. It was like you were dying in my arms…"

Betty's smile dropped and she hugged him, breathing out softly. "But I'm alive," she insisted. She really needed to stop getting so close to death. Maybe Jughead could write a book on her many visits to the ill-infested place. "Listen, Jug, I-I haven't been telling you lately… but yeah… I've been more stressed than usual."

When her boyfriend pulled away from her to look into her eyes, she didn't bother faking a smile. "But I think everyone in this town has been more stressed out than usual. There is a murderer on the loose, again…" Betty sighed in amusement and offered a shrug. "No rest for the wicked," she offered with a hopeful smile.

"Not in a **wicked town**." Jughead finished. A small smile appeared on his face, but it was weak and forced. Betty touched his face, brushing her thumb across his cheekbone.

"With everyone on alert, thinking that they might be the next victim-"

"-Betty." The young woman looked up in surprise at his interruption. His smile had dropped, and his hands moved to hers before moving them away from his face. Betty's hands dropped into her lap. "Did you receive something? From the murderer?"

Face paling, Betty attempted to look away, but Jughead's eyes brought her back into his forest of a gaze. "I-it's nothing-"

Then that concern, that grief, morphed into rage. Cold and unbridled. Betty flinched under her boyfriend's look. "-It's _nothing_?" he repeated, shocked. "Betty- are you the next target?" Jughead's voice was dark and enraged. Betty nodded, eyes closing in guilt.

She should've told him.

His hands dropped hers, and Betty felt her hands drop to her lap. She pursed her lips and opened her eyes. Jughead ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "What?" he asked coldly. "Did you not think that was important information for me to know?"

"Juggie- I'm sorry…" but her boyfriend shook his head. Getting to his feet, he sighed shakily in anger.

"How could you lie about this to me?" Jughead's voice wavered, and Betty could see tears gather in his eyes. "I just want…" He looked away, brushing at his eyes with his hand. "I need to be able to help you!"

Betty fists clenched, but she pried them open with great effort. "I know," she said calmly. "I lied and I'm sorry." Jughead looked over at her at this. She was frowning, eyes dark with conflict. "But I'm the Serpent Queen, Jug. I need to be strong for the Serpents." her voice was a forced strong.

The young man opened his mouth to say something but fell silent at the look she gave him. "And I am strong," she spoke coldly. "This murderer is not going weaken me. Do you understand?"

"Betty-"

"Do you understand?"

A small smile melted over Jughead expression. He took a step toward her and kissed her lips once before pulling away. "I understand, my Queen."

When Jughead's phone began to buzz, Betty rose a brow. The young man pulled it out, and his smile faded instantly. He answered it with narrowed eyes. "Toni? Any news about Sweet Pea?"

Whatever was said on the line seemed to relax Jughead for a split second. Betty motioned for him to put the call on speaker. He frowned but did, and Betty was able to catch the last bit of sentence that Toni spoke.

"-But I'm under arrest now,"

Both Jughead and Betty perked up with their eyes darkening in confusion and anger. Betty hated how Jughead looked as if he was suddenly debating let her listen in. What? She had one seizure. She could still handle herself.

"What?" Jughead's voice was so chilling it made Betty want to shrink back for a moment.

"Talk to Cheryl… I have to go now." Her voice dropped before the call went dead. Jughead was still a moment before he looked over at Betty.

"Don't you dare tell me to sit this out," the Serpent Queen frowned. Jughead looked hesitant, but he gave a nod. "Just- let me get cleared and out of these hospital clothes."

* * *

Josie paced back and forth in the music room. She had just gotten the news that A) Betty was in the hospital after suffering a seizure and B) the school was on the brink of shutting down.

The most pressing matter? Betty. Obviously Betty. So Josie had made a call to Veronica and Archie. Both had told her pretty much the same story.

Betty was awake now and accepting visitors. Jughead was there at the moment.

So onto the other pressing measures? School.

"_Val?" Josie looked up from her microphone when the other young woman stepped into the room the singer was in. A small, but wary, smile flickered across Josie's face at the sight of her old friend. _

_They hadn't left things on a good note. At. All. _

"_Josie," Val replied coldly. Seemed like she wasn't over the fight. Leave it to Valerie to be petulant. "Weatherbee wanted me to tell you something because he wasn't able to reach you. You know- being swamped and all."_

_Josie gave an awkward nod. Alright…?_

"_The music room is going to be closed off, and the instruments sold." Josie's former friend seemed genuinely sympathetic at the moment. This made Josie wince in surprise. _

_Moving away from her microphone, Josie walked over to Val. Both young woman's faces went cold. "Excuse me? Why?"_

_Valerie scoffed in annoyance, and Josie felt unsure why. Goodness, this was uncomfortable. "Think about it. This the third murderer in Riverdale. Tons of parents are taking their kids and moving. The school's funds and students are dropping like flies."_

_The singer frowned, sighing shakily in surprise. Once again, Valerie looked sympathetic but stayed where she was._

"_The art project… the music room… most of the curriculars are getting dropped. Teachers are moving as well." the bearer of bad news continued. _

Falling into a folding chair in the music room, Josie sighed shakily. She placed her head in her hands and shook it in frustration. What was she going to do? Music was her life.

Of course, she could practice somewhere else… but Riverdale High was like her second home. Was it really struggling so much? Where would she even go to school if it closed? Centerville? Greendale?

_I want to stop._ She thought to herself. But then her mother's face drifted through her mind. Josie felt a burst of anger and guilt. Why couldn't her life just go back to normal?

* * *

**A/N: Oooh! What do you think? Review, please! What's up with Josie?**


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Next

**Chapter Eleven: I'm next**

The cold metal seat made Toni shift uncomfortably. It reminded her of Southside High. She scoffed in laughter and laid down, head resting on her hands.

Toni didn't have a future planned out, so going to jail instead of Cheryl seemed like the smartest thing to do.

She definitely didn't want to go to some advanced school and get a degree. Then get a good job where she was respected and paid well. And obviously, she didn't want a family or anything. Especially not with the love of her life, because that didn't exist.

Toni didn't realize she was crying until her warm tears dripped onto her neck. She let out a shaky breath and pressed her lips together. A family was impossible, especially if Cheryl didn't trust her enough to fight for her.

That didn't matter now.

Right now, Toni needed to figure out what the hell she was going to do. Sitting up and leaning against the cold wall, she brushed away her watering eyes with the back of her hand. She needed to get ahold of yourself.

When the door was pushed open, she forced a blank, emotionless facade to hide how she was feeling at the moment. Nobody could know her weakness.

"Toni!" Toni relaxed slightly at Betty's voice and sighed in relief when Jughead followed behind the Northsider. Shutting the door with a soft click, Jughead walked over to the bars.

"Hey, Betty," Toni murmured casually, nodding at Jughead for a greeting while taking over a calm expression. Leaning against the wall, even more, she put her hands behind her head to soften the contact. Man was stone uncomfortable. "Fancy seeing you two here."

Anyone with sense could see the tension in the air. Jughead stayed close to Betty, and he kept glancing over like she needed to be protected. Damn relationships. However, what was most odd was Betty's appearance.

Hair pulled tightly into a ponytail, Betty's skin was paler than usual, and she was wearing no makeup. Her hands seemed to quiver slightly and Toni frowned slightly.

"Something happen while I was being raided?" the imprisoned Serpent mused.

Jughead's gaze shot over to Toni, surprised as if he wasn't expecting her to be there. Betty leaned against the wall, and even from behind bars Toni could see how tired the young woman seemed.

"Betty ha-" Jughead opened his mouth to explain, but Betty quickly interrupted.

"Something happen while we were busy with Polly?" the Northsider countered.

Toni offered an 'I dunno, maybe' look and settled farther back in her seat if you'd even call it that. It was just a metal slab that could use a mattress or three. Odd, how comforting Cheryl and her home seemed at that moment.

The Serpent King looked mildly surprised at his girlfriend's interruption but said nothing about it. "Toni, Sheriff Keller said you admitted to the murders- why?"

Now it was the purple-haired woman to look awkward. "Have you talked to Cheryl?"

"We couldn't reach her..." was the reply.

The most confusing thing had to be… why did Toni feel so upset at that? Did she want Cheryl to know what she did for her? Not for the credit- but to show she could be trusted. Toni's teeth clenched slightly in anger. Maybe it really was Cheryl who couldn't be trusted.

"The cops showed up and started asking questions. I knew that they wouldn't stop harassing the Serpents until someone was behind bars so…" Toni gestured to the cell. "You should be thanking me."

"Dammit Toni," Jughead growled. Definitely not what she had been going for. The king looked outraged. "We have enough to deal with! We had proof Sweet Pea was innocent! You just had to run your mouth and throw a wrench, no, a fu-"

"Jug…" The prisoner felt a blossom of gratitude toward Betty for attempting to stop Jughead's rant.

"Shut up!" the king snapped at Betty. The Northsider's mouth clamped shut and regret immediately replaced the rage in Jughead's eyes.

Ah, so Toni and Cheryl weren't the only ones having relationship problems.

"Betty, I'm sorry, that just… slipped… I didn't mean…"

"It's fine," Betty replied to her boyfriend curtly. She turned her gaze to Toni and a light screen of grief reflected in the Northsider's eyes. "You didn't murder anyone, right?"

Toni gave a nod. "Correct,"

The ponytailed young woman nodded and licked her chapped lips. "And you have no leads or ideas of who the killer is?"

No. I suspect Cheryl. "That's correct,"

Betty nodded, looking unsteady all the sudden. Jughead looked over in concern and reached out to her. The Serpent Queen took half a step away from him. Toni could barely hear an "I'm fine." escape Betty's mouth.

"Can someone please explain what's wrong?" Toni asked, suddenly impatient. With worry? Stress? Anger? All of them at once?

"Betty had a seizure," Once Jughead answered, Betty, slid to the floor, back still pressed against the wall. Toni jumped up and hurried to the bars as Jughead kneeled beside his girlfriend.

Time seemed to waver for a moment. Freeze before rewinding to allow Toni to rehear what Jughead said. Betty had a seizure?

Taking a deep breath, the Queen looked over glossily at Jughead. "I'm… I'm okay," she assured. Leaning forward slightly, the young woman pressed her forehead to her boyfriend's. "I love you."

Was Betty crying? God, this seemed way too much like a goodbye. Toni backed away from the bars, giving the two their moment. In this time to think about her own relationship, Toni frowned deeply. What if her storming off was the last time she saw Cheryl? Over one stupid mistake.

She couldn't let that happen. Toni needed to get in touch with Cheryl.

* * *

Forehead pressed against Jughead's warm comfort, Betty looked up, trying to get herself to stop crying.

She didn't want to lose Jughead. She couldn't.

Her gaze hardened, and she took a deep breath. "I'm alright, Juggie," she finally said. Getting up slowly, she felt Jughead keep his hand on her back, steadying her.

When he had told her to shut up, it had felt like a slap in the face. But one stressed out snap was nothing compared to the secret she was hiding from Jughead. A secret she would continue to hold as well. As long as it meant Jughead not worrying more than he already was.

Toni had backed up, and Betty felt her cheeks burn pink for a moment.

Right, they were still in the station and Toni was still behind bars. First things first. Just in case goodbyes came second. Because Betty wasn't going to die. She'd fight this killer so he'd never hurt another person ever again. Her hand moved to her Serpent jacket, to her knife. She'd fight back.

When Betty saw that lost look in Toni's eyes. That fear Betty was feeling herself about losing Jughead, the lines began to unblur ever so slightly. Toni was scared of losing Cheryl. So what did Cheryl have to do with the murders?

"I'll call Cheryl-" Betty began but was interrupted when the door was flung open.

Speak of the devil.

Cheryl stood in the doorway, her shirt a vibrant red color, hugging her tightly. "TT, we need to talk, right now."

Jughead turned his gaze from Betty to Cheryl at this, and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Cheryl? What's going on?"

"Shush, I need a moment with Toni," Cheryl said sharply, looking at the Betty and Jughead like she needed them to be anywhere else at the moment. Desperate with a hint of former Cheryl sass.

Was it bad Betty's missed that sass?

"Take all the time you need, as in ten minutes. That's when the cameras turn back on," the young woman in the ponytail said simply. She gestured toward the cameras on the wall in the corner. The light was off, signaling that it definitely was not recording.

The young man in the room gave a small nod to Toni before leading Betty out of the room. His silent thinking was going to make Betty snap. Something that seemed very, very possible at the moment.

Once Betty and Jughead left the room, alone together, Jughead wrapped his arms around Betty, bringing her close. The Queen blinked in surprise but hugged back. His jacket smelled welcoming and safe.

But the hug was short-lived as Jughead expertly pulled the knife from Betty's jacket pocket and held it up. Panic fluttered in the young woman's eyes. "Jug! What are doing?"

"Why do you have a knife?" Jughead's voice was cold, and he crossed his arms against his chest, leaning against the wall. While he looked relaxed, it was clear to Betty that he was panicked.

"There's a murderer on the loose." Betty frowned as she answered. Holding out her hand, palm up, the young woman looked at Jughead with narrowed eyes. She needed that knife back. She felt safer with it in her pocket, within her reach.

Jughead, however, didn't seem convinced. "Betty, why the hell do you have this?"

"Because!"

"Because why?" Though they were both whispering, the whispers were growing louder by now.

"Because **I'm next**!"

* * *

**A/N: Review, please! I love hearing your responses!**


	12. Chapter 12: Salty Tears

**Chapter Twelve: Salty Tears**

* * *

If time could stop, if time could rewind at the cost of his life, Jughead would have done it without hesitation. If he could trade places with his beautiful girlfriend, he would in a heartbeat.

The cold wall sent icy claws scraping through the young man. Fear sunk through his skin, wafting through his brain and sending alarms throughout his body to freeze.

The knife was snatched out of his hands but he was too numb to react. As Betty's hand brushed against Jughead's, he felt his fingers touch at her wrist as she pulled away.

"Juggie,"

He couldn't answer. The ice felt like it was entering his bloodstream now, slowing down his heart rate. Please don't let it be so. He brought his eyes up, locking gazes with his girlfriend. Tears were forming in his eyes, causing it to look like a film was covering his blue iris.

Despite all this, though, it was Betty's gaze that sent the Serpent King over the edge. Her forest green gaze. So sincere and guilty at hiding a secret from him. She cradled the knife to her chest slightly. Away from Jughead.

Did she not trust him?

Another chill clawed through him, violently stripping him into a fragile echo of himself. Had he trusted her?

"Jug," Betty tried again, reaching out to him. Her pale fingers hovered in front of his face for a moment, pleading to pull him close. Instead, Betty dropped them and a billow of air hit his empty cheek. "Jug, please…"

She needed an answer, but Jughead was frozen. Trapped under a glacier of shock that was pressing his lungs together and taking away his breath.

Then he found it in him, with a spark. Warm fire crackling in his heart brought him to open his mouth. Slowly, hesitantly at first, but soon he was able to breathe again.

"How do you know?" Were those words his? They sounded foreign to Jughead.

The fire inside him flared up, lighting his emotions like a torch. His gaze remained hard, cold as ice, but he furrowed his eyebrows and deepened his frown. Betty seemed to see her boyfriend's change and blinked hopefully at him.

Did she think he'd be upset at her?

"Dilton Doiley…." Jughead looked at Betty with rapidly spreading concern. "He had a ponytail holder." He watched as the Northsider's left hand went to her hair as her right still clutched the knife.

Feeling both frozen and burned, Jughead pushed away from the wall and wrapped his arms around Betty. She let out a sob, an emotion riddled sob and buried her face in his shoulder.

His brave, beautiful Betty. She'd gone through too much… and Jughead felt so helpless.

"I love you," The young man murmured into her hair, finally finding himself. He was Jughead. The Southside Serpent's King. Riverdale's very own detective and partner to Betty. In life, in work, in everything.

Betty didn't reply at first, as her body was wracked with a shaking cry. Her arms wrapped around him, still holding the knife carefully in one of her hands. It had been flicked shut, but still there. Jughead rubbed her back and she shook again with a muffled weep.

Her tears and littered his jacket, but rolled off the leather and dripped onto the floor. Then there was a pause of silence, and Betty tightened her grip on Jughead's body. She rested her head on his shoulder and took a shaky breath.

A faint murmur escaped Betty's lips, and Jughead frowned thoughtfully. "What?"

"Do you... do you trust me?"

"Always," Jughead answered without a doubt. Betty pushed away and looked him in the eye. Both of their gazes were blurry with tears. When had he stopped crying? The Southsider wasn't quite sure, but it didn't matter.

They were still in Riverdale's police station, and yet it felt like they were alone. With nobody except each other around for miles. As they looked into each other's eyes, trying to depict what the other was feeling.

Jughead; betrayal, guilt, protectiveness.

Betty; apology, grief, fear.

His perfect, strong Betty was scared. He wasn't sure what about, but there were so many things to be scared about- so he didn't think long.

Then something snapped in Betty's gaze and she let out a gasp. Much like the inhale of breath proving she had an idea when they had their first kiss. Even with the memory of their first kiss down entwined in his thoughts, he didn't smile.

"Jug," Betty took a step away from him. He immediately felt cold without her warm touch. "Family comes first…" Jughead remembered the line from Hiram's document but didn't see the connection she was making.

Betty ran a hand over her hair, tightening her ponytail so tight Jughead was worried she might hurt her scalp. What had she put together? From the look of cold determination on her pale face, Jughead thought harder. "I don't understand…" he murmured to her.

"My dad, I need to talk to my dad!" the Northsider explained. Her words were rushed, and she slurred her first two words it sounded like 'M'dad'. "Juggie, I love you so much," She said and pecked his warm cheek. Betty wasn't smiling like she did when she got a fantastic idea, but she looked focused beyond anything Jughead had seen before. "Stay here. Get Toni out of jail and figure out what she knows."

Jughead opened his mouth to disagree, but the young woman shook her head to signal the fact that she wouldn't take it.

"I have my knife," Betty assured. The Southsider didn't like that she needed a knife, but it made him feel a little better nonetheless. "Toni knows something, find it out," The young woman added before rushing out of the building.

The doors swung shut in the distance, and Jughead felt his stomach crawl with a bad feeling. Go after her. He needed to go after her! But he needed to trust her… at least that's what Betty had said.

Jughead did. He did trust her. So he turned and waited at the door for Cheryl and Toni to finish talking.

* * *

Betty pushed open the doors and took off into a sprint. Her long legs threw her over the pavement, leaping from sidewalk square to sidewalk square. Her shoes clapped against the ground every time they touched the cement but she focused ahead.

_Family comes first. _

Betty knew from Veronica that Hiram always said 'Family comes first'. That was what the letter had said, but it was what followed that sent shivers down the Northsider's spine.

_... blood or not._

Hiram had been talking to her father. Hal Cooper knew something and she needed to figure out what.

She was still running quite a bit later, and her chest was beginning to ache. It thumped and scrambled. Clawed and screeched for a break. Her face pulsed along with her heartbeat. Once, twice, thrice, pause. Repeat.

The female knew her father's holding cell was out of Riverdale, and that running there would take forever. Which was why she wasn't running there. But to the city jail. To Chic.

… _blood or not._

Chic and Hal didn't get along, or at least that was what it looked like at first glance. Betty knew better, though, she knew.

Maybe it was the beating in her face and heart. Or the rush in her veins. Or maybe it was everything combined that pushed Betty further, but she raced ahead. Betty _knew_, oh she knew.

Hal let Chic go. Chic wasn't blood, but he in Hal's twisted family of murderers. Her father had tried to recruit Betty, but she wasn't a killer.

Her mind flashed back to Chuck's body as she ran and she fists clenched. Her nails dug deep into her palm. No! She wasn't. She was pressing harder on her skin now, and yet it still didn't break. It had been too long.

Jughead had protected her for so long but he wasn't there now.

Betty had told Jughead to stay back, and as she kept to her jetting pace, she did not regret her decision… much.

Chuck's blood… coated her hands. She watched the life fade from his eyes. Was that how her fath- Hal felt? When he stripped away the lives of so many innocent people? The warm, sticky, crimson that dripped down her arms felt so real. She looked down at her arms and felt her heart lurch.

Her skin had broken. She was actually bleeding. It drizzled onto her shirt, down her arms, dripped on her pants.

The young woman stopped running, leaning heavily against a fence to the side of the sidewalk. She loosened her nails from her hands and stared. What had she done? Betty's first instinct was to call Jughead… but she forced the thought from her mind with a struggling push.

He'd hate her for hurting herself. Jughead would hate her.

Betty let out a sob and sunk down onto the floor. She wiped at teary eyes with the back of her hand, but blood had dripped all over her hand and it only smeared the crimson onto her face. **Salty tears** and salty blood.

With her vision so blurred and her mind so lost, Betty didn't even hear the footsteps approach. Light and careful. Was that her crying? Or someone else? Betty was too lost to settle on a decision.

Then a knife jabbed into her stomach and she howled in pain.

* * *

"_I don't want to die without any scars." - Chuck Palahniuk_

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about this cliffhanger? Review, please! I'd love to know what you think! Also, check out my other Bughead book called 'Be My Sight'. It's an AU with some major changes. With one of them being Betty is blind! I'd really love some support in that book. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13: Hold On

**Chapter Thirteen: Hold On**

A howl of pain in the silent surroundings. A scratchy, guttural howl. A howl of pain, of agony, of rage. The knife dug deeper into Betty's stomach. She looked down at it, tears streaming down her face before coming to a stop.

The hand.

She should have looked at the hand. But of course, she didn't. Too immersed in her own panic she didn't look at the hand. Not yet anyway.

Instead, Betty gritted her teeth and clenched her fist at her sides. Then, in a swift if not taut movement, crushed her fist into the attacker's jaw. Betty could feel the intruder's gasp of agony as she dropped her fist. The murderer stumbled backward, clutching their face.

In this moment of daze, Betty looked down at the knife in her stomach. To remove it would speed up the process of her bleeding to death.

Something she couldn't risk.

Stumbling to her feet, she held the knife in her stomach steadily as she staggered. The attacker was recovering from Betty's blow, so the female quickly grappled for her knife. The crimson blood splattered onto her leather jacket in the process of getting into the pocket. When the metal pocket knife was in her hand, she faced the attacker again.

What Betty saw made her freeze. There, in a black jacket, was a familiar face.

"No," she gargled in confusion.

Betty's grip on her knife hardened, and she felt the weapon inside her burn. It couldn't be. She hoped it was a trick in the light. She practically begged the gods that wasn't who she was seeing.

Nevertheless, there she was. Josie. With her hands trembling and bloody.

"You…" Maybe it was the delirium from her wound that made Betty stumble forward. Maybe it was the anger that tore through the young woman that made Betty hold her knife toward Josie. It could have been the grief at what her sister had gone through that made Betty raised her fist with the knife clutched in her grip. But it was the betrayal she felt that brought it down.

One slice, across Josie's neck. That's all it could have taken to stop this all.

And yet Betty let the knife clatter to the red puddled sidewalk. Her jeans were stained with blood now, but she could care less. "Give me a reason." She hissed as she brought her fists up.

Josie backed away, panic fluttering in her gaze. "Betty, please! You don't understand!"

She didn't get any farther than that before Betty exploded. "You tried to kill me!" she yelled, feeling light-headed. Right… she was still losing blood. "You tried to kill my sister!"

"I did it for my mom…" the _murderer _pleaded. "He was going to hurt my mom!"

Betty wavered on her feet, eyes flickering open and shut as she forced herself to focus on Josie. She couldn't… couldn't let Josie get away. "I can't _believe _I trusted you!" the Northsider cried.

Where was her phone? The thought sounded through Betty's mind as she toppled backward. Her hands flew behind her as she stopped herself from hitting her head on the ground when she landed. The knife in her stomach slipped away.

"I'm going to kill you…" Betty snarled at Josie. The killer opened her mouth to speak, but Betty's hearing was taking a dip for the worst. "You'll…" she trailed off in a huff for air.

Josie couldn't get… couldn't get away with this. And the woman didn't. She bent down over Betty, the Northsider wasn't sure what for. Was this it? Was it really time for Betty to go? Bracing herself for the worst, Betty watched in disorientation as Josie grabbed the knife from the ground.

_No. _

She was the Serpent Queen. _Queen_. This wasn't it for her. When Josie held the knife over Betty's heart, she felt her last bit of will rock her body. She'd do this for the Serpents. Betty delivered a powerful kick to Josie's stomach and watched as the young woman reeled backward.

In and out of it, Betty rolled onto her side, sliding off her jacket and pressing it desperately to her stab wound. It was at this moment she caught sight of the mess she had caused. So much blood… was that really all hers?

She looked around for help. It was still day, where was everyone? Suddenly, the looming alleyway she had taken for a shortcut seemed much less enticing. Betty looked at the entrance of the alleyway. There were people just over there…

Yell for help. Betty opened her mouth and tried to scream, but nothing came out.

Stand up. Betty staggered to her knees before crumpling under her own weight and hitting the bloody ground.

Betty was startled at how tranquil it suddenly felt. In an agony filled silence sort of way. Where was Josie? As the young woman forced herself into a sitting position again, she watched in dismay as the form of her former friend disappeared out of the alleyway.

_What now? _

Her adrenaline was wearing off, replacing her calm mindset with throbbing pain. That's when she realized with a start what it was she needed to do.

Call for help. The female fumbled through her jacket for her phone before her fingers grazed against the cold screen. Betty quickly pulled it out of her pocket and repeatedly clicked the power button until the phone lit up. SOS alert. Yes, press it.

Her beyond pale fingers pressed the screen frantically before she let it slip through her hand and land in a puddle of crimson. Heaving a pained breath, Betty pressed her back against the wall and held her jacket to her wound again.

Just **hold on**.

Once she was well again, Josie would _pay_.

* * *

"_Elizabeth?" _

_The young blinked her groggy eyes open, looking up at the ceiling. The lightbulb on the ceiling was the first thing she noticed. It was pretty even when it was off… _

"_Elizabeth..." the lightbulb flashed a blinding white light._

_Betty peeled her gaze from the light toward the door where she had heard the voice. "Mom?" she asked. Her words addled, she licked her lips before recoiling. _

_Why did she taste copper?_

_Spitting her saliva on the floor, she narrowed her eyes, distraught. Blood was mixed into her spit. She quickly threw her blankets off of her body, revealing a gash in her stomach. _

_She was bleeding…_

"_Mom?" Betty shrieked, throwing herself out of her bed and scrambling to her door. Her hands beat at the wooden door in horror. "Mom! Open the door!" Rose-red blood littered her carpet now… like fallen petals. Betty looked down in an attempt to find the doorknob, but alas, it was gone. _

_Panic tore through Betty. Or was that the pain? _

"_Stay with me, Betty," a new voice. Deeper but just as distressed. This voice was coming from the window. _

_Abandoning the knobless door, Betty rushed over to the window. Her blinds covered the scenery that she knew was out there. "I'm here!" she gasped as she threw open the blinds. _

_Her heart sank like a rock at the sight. Instead of the window, instead of glass, there was brick. Red, impassable brick. Betty slammed her fist on the wall. She felt nothing but the pain that jabbed in her stomach. _

"_Help me! Jughead! Help me!"_

_Then there was a jolt, her entire room shook before coming to a rigid stop. The brick on her window shattered, revealing an eye-splitting whiteness. Betty held up her hand to block the piercing light that was now digging into the Northsider's gaze._

"_Betts… please…" There was his voice again. Jughead. She stared into the white abyss. He was in there. She needed to get him!_

_So she closed her eyes and let herself fall into the light. For a second she was weightless. For a second she was flying. Then she opened her eyes. _

"Juggie?"

* * *

**A/N: Boom. No way was I letting Betty go down without a fight. What do you think of the killer? And who made her? Review, please! Even a simple 'Nice' means a ton to me! I'd also appreciate it if you would look at my other book 'Be My Sight'!**


End file.
